Subterfuge
by RJWWoods
Summary: Three gritty stories of crime and justice as a mysterious terrorist as he sabotages the operations of the Italian Mafia and threatens the city with mass destruction. Can Detective Harvey Mills stop this terrorist before it's too late? The terrorist's plan is simple... chaos is a recipe... and someone has to bake it! This is SUBTERFUGE! Strong violence and language.
1. Prologue: The Burglar

THE SUBTERFUGE

~~ By R.J.W. Woods ~~

Prologue: The Burglar

It was midnight, the air was cold but it the air was still and frozen, not a single breeze blew past. At the front of a seemingly regular house, over the short brick wall leaped a man clothed mostly in black. He landed on the grass like a mere butterfly and looked either side of him before pulling a balaclava over his head. This man named Luis Jones was evidently a burglar as he carried a hold all bag filled with instruments of violence and had a handgun held between the waistband of both his track suit pants and his underwear.

Luis ran up to the door of the regular house and withdrawn a lock pick from his pocket which he inserted into the key hole of the door. After a few moments of picking the lock, he opened the door with a smile on his face. Before entering he checked his watch by pushing his glove up slightly to observe the time presented upon the basic watch. Luis stepped into the front hall of the first floor in the household and slowly shut the door silently.

Luis pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper with a sketched map of the first floor of the house. The front room was distinguished on the scruffy map by a circle. Luis entered the front room as quietly as could be after poking his head through the door just to make sure that no one was in the front room. Luis crept into the front room once he clarified that the coast was clear and stood in the center.

Luis looked around in search of some particular object until he spotted it, until he had trembled upon a big black safe hidden under the desk holding a computer on top. Luis pulled the door of the desk open so that he could clearly reach for the safe. He pulled out the same crumpled piece of paper and turned it over so that the map was no longer visible to his own eyes, but so that a four digit number was visible.

The burglar entered the four digits from the creased piece of paper: 1, 9, 6 and 9. The safe door swung open swiftly and softly for Luis to help himself to. He reached in and pulled out a briefcase along side a folder, after placing the briefcase on the floor, Luis opened up the folder and began to rapidly read the contents of the confidential file.

But as the masked burglar bent down to put the file in his hold all bag containing his multiple weapons, a man had been revealed to be standing in the doorway, observing Luis as he stole the precious contents from his safe. This watchful man was of course Ryan Ross, the owner of the house, and he held a baseball bat low beside him, ready to use lethal force. Luis stood up, unbeknownst to Ryan's presence in the room, and he lifted his hold all bag and rested the strap on his shoulder. He picked up his silenced handgun, rested the hold all bag on his shoulder and picked up the briefcase.

"Now, to kill the b*sterd who owns this house." Luis remarked before swiftly turning around only to find that Ryan Ross was standing in front of him, ready to swing the bat.

"Not today mother-f*cker!" Ryan remarked before swinging the bat across Luis's face, knocking him out and sending him to the floor.

...


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1: The CSI

**PART 1: Hudson and Mills**

Chapter 1: The Crime Scene Investigation

Manhattan, New York City. U.S.A.

It was a rainy morning when Detective Harvey Mills arrived at the scene of the crime where two bodies had been found dead in the loft of a man's house by a post man. Mills pulled up outside the house as curious neighbors peeked over the yellow tape distinguishing the line between the people and the crime scene. Mills stepped out of his car and walked up to his partner, Detective Peter Hudson.

Mills was a black professional detective who had seen almost every type of case that a man could see when in the police force. Hudson was a white detective who was constantly chewing bubblegum, he wasn't as experienced as Mills but he wasn't an amateur.

"So you decided to come along did ya', detective?" Hudson questioned.

"Nice to see you too Detective." Mills sarcastically remarked.

"As usual." Hudson stated as they began to walk down the path towards the door of the household.

"So, what's the case?" Mills questioned.

Mills and Hudson entered the front hall of the house and as Hudson led Mills up the staircase; he explained what the case of this mysterious crime was, "A murder, two bodies, and they were both shot at least somewhere above the collar-bone. One man had been strapped to a chair; his face was swollen and battered, his legs were fractured in several places, and his skull was also fractured down the side of his face, but the second victim on the other hand was only shot once in the head, he had no severe damage to any other part of his body, he hadn't been beaten or cut, I'm pretty sure he _hadn't_ been tortured."

Hudson led Mills up a ladder into the attic of the house where they found the scene of the crime. Forensic scientists analyzed the bodies as they stood in the white suits, taking pictures and samples of the untouched victims.

"Looks like someone ended up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Mills remarked.

"You can say that again." Hudson added.

"What are the victims' names?" Mills questioned.

"That one there in the chair, his name's Luis Jones, and the other guy's name is Ross, Ryan Ross. Jones was only released from prison a couple o' years ago, and Ross apparently worked at the docks, helping with the shipping and that." Hudson explained.

Luis Jones was strapped to a chair with barb wire and was on his side along with the chair, his face was swollen and bruised and there was a bullet hole between his eyes. Ryan Ross was lying flat on the floor with a bullet in his neck, he was a reasonably muscular man, his hair was black, and he was evidently the owner of the house.

"Who owned the house?" Mills questioned.

"Ross owns the house. I reckon Jones had broken in or something, Ross captured the mother-f*cker, locked him up here, and tortured the b*sterd. But…" Hudson theorized.

"There's a but?" Mills questioned.

"There had to be a third culprit, who killed Ross and Jones." Hudson concluded.

"A third man, interesting. Well I suppose we'll have to start looking for him then shouldn't we." Mills remarked.

"You bet your ass we should start looking for him." Hudson raised his voice, but not in a threatening way.

"Let's wrap this up, I need some breakfast." Mills suggested.

…

Within about ten to fifteen minutes, Harvey and Peter were in a Denny's restaurant and as Harvey sat alone in a booth, he didn't have a plate in front of him with breakfast served upon it, yet, or a drink to go with that. Harvey wasn't alone at the table booth for long when Peter quickly returned to the table after visiting the toilet. Peter slid himself into the side of the table opposing Harvey.

"The food isn't here yet?" Peter questioned.

"Nah, it'll only be a minute." Harvey replied.

"I've just left my own little crime scene in those toilets down there." Peter humorously remarked.

Harvey laughed and said, "just say that before they bring the food over why don't ya'."

"Speaking of food, here it is… I think." Peter remarked as a waitress brought over two plates for Harvey and Peter.

As the waitress approached the table, she questioned, "Belgian Waffle Slam?"

"That'll be mine." Harvey replied.

The waitress placed the plate on Harvey's side of the table in front of him.

Upon Harvey's plate was a delicious breakfast named the 'Belgian Waffle Slam', a breakfast of which consisted of a big circular Belgian waffle sliced into four pieces, two eggs, and three pieces of bacon along with a small maple syrup carton.

"Thanks." Mills replied.

"And a blueberry pancake breakfast for you." The waitress remarked as she placed the plate with the blueberry pancakes onto the table in front of Peter.

"Thanks." Peter replied.

"What drinks can I get you?" The waitress questioned.

"I would like a coffee please." Harvey requested.

"Okay." The waitress replied.

"I'll have the same, please." Peter requested.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute with your coffees." The waitress replied.

"Thanks." Harvey replied.

As the waitress wandered off, Harvey and Peter began to help themselves to their delicious breakfasts. Harvey peal the lid off of the syrup carton served along side his blueberry pancakes. As Detective Hudson poured the syrup over the pancakes, Mills cut up the two eggs so that each egg had been sliced into three pieces. Harvey continued by taking a bite of one of three bacon pieces.

After placing the chewed piece of bacon onto the plate, Harvey pealed the lid off of his syrup carton and poured the small amount of syrup over the reasonably large waffle which had been sliced into four.

"Do you want a piece of this waffle?" Harvey questioned.

"Nah, I'm fine, I've got three pancakes for Christ's sake, what are you trying to do, fatten me up and feed me to your dogs?" Hudson humorously remarked.

"I don't even like waffles anyway." Peter continued.

"You don't like waffles?" Harvey questioned.

"No, I do not like waffles." Hudson replied.

"What kind of mother-f*cker doesn't like waffles?" Mills questioned.

"Er, let me think a minute, oh wait, ME!" Peter sarcastically replied.

"How can you not like waffles? What don't you like about them?" Mills asked.

"I just don't like the taste? I mean, if I had to eat waffles, I will, I'm not disgusted by waffles, I just not mad on them. Do you get me?" Peter explained.

"Yes, I get you. But waffles are not so different to pancakes, and you f*cking love pancakes." Mills objected.

"Wrong, I perceive pancakes as the tastier, simpler, subspecies of waffles. And sure, they taste slightly similar, but these are blueberry pancakes. Unlike waffles, I like fruit, and one type of fruit, or berry, is a blueberry, a fruit of which I find fairly tasty. So therefore, the blueberry adds a certain extra taste to the pancakes, making them just that little bit more delicious." Peter explained, "I rest my case."

"I don't like blueberries." Harvey replied.

"Good for you..." Peter cheekily remarked.

"Ha-bloody-ha!" Harvey sarcastically laughed.

The waitress returned with two cups of the delicious coffee, as she placed the cups on the table, one on each side for each detective, she said, "Here you go, boys."

"Thanks." Harvey remarked with a smile whilst Peter simply winked.

As the waitress wandered off once more, Hudson began yet another conversation, "Let me ask you something, what made you want to join the police force hey?"

"I'd rather not about it. But let's just put it this way, in my eyes, there was nothing worse than crime, organized crime, as I grew up, that realization came into mind, I realized that there were three terrible sins a man could commit: murder, rape and torture." Mills explained.

"Torture?" Hudson questioned, "Aren't there worse things? Like _terrorism_ or revenge?"

"I know torture isn't the first thing that comes to mind when one thinks of such things, but it is really, one of the worst things a person can do to another person, think about it, as the torturer slices up and beats the victim up, that man who is being tortured feels two things, one emotional and one physical." Mills explained.

"And what might they be?" Hudson questioned before taking a swig of his coffee.

"Fear and pain. When you are truly scared, and I mean terrified to the bone, it's simply a horrible feeling. And for pain, real pain, you cry and you scream because it is so agonizingly horrible." Mills continued.

"Try to imagine those two things combined, imagine being absolutely terrified and in utter pain at the exact same time. Imagine being that guy this morning that had been battered to death to within an inch of his life just before being shot in the head. That man, Luis Jones, he had been tortured. The other guy, Ryan Ross, he was the torturer, but he had been shot, so there was evidently a third man." Mills explained.

"And your conclusion?" Hudson questioned.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that torture is a terrible thing, fear and pain is a horrific recipe, and if I was that guy, Luis Jones… I think I'd rather be dead than alive." Mills concluded…

…

After a while, Mills and Hudson were on their way back to the police station in Harvey's car. Mills steered the vehicle into the parking lot of the police station and the two exited the car.

"Can you be assed with all this sh*t Harvey?" Hudson questioned.

"F*ck no!" Harvey replied.

They walked into the station and signed in at the reception. As Mills walked on, Hudson caught up and began to converse once again over the case of Ryan Ross and Luis Jones's mysterious deaths, "So, do you think we have a murderer with a motive on our hands or a basic lunatic?" Hudson questioned.

"What are you on about?" Mills asked with confusion in his voice.

"The killings at that house that we just visited before we helped ourselves to a delicious breakfast at Denny's, or do you have amnesia by any chance?" Hudson remarked.

"Sorry, who are you again?" Mills questioned humorously as they continued to walk.

"Ha, ha, ha," Hudson sarcastically laughed, "Very funny."

"Oh come on, I'm joking." Mills remarked.

"Look, can you please just answer the f*cking question?" Hudson sighed.

"What was the question again?" Mills questioned.

"Do you think we have a murderer with a motive or a lunatic?" Hudson questioned aggressively.

"I can't really say, but I can tell you that if another murder occurs at the hands of the same culprit, then it's got to be a murderer with a motive. But there'd have to be a pattern." Mills explained.

"A pattern?" Hudson questioned.

Mills led Hudson into the office where all the police and detectives were at doing there paper work or interviews. As Mills pulled the chair out from under his desk to sit down he continued to speak in reply to Hudson's question,

"Those two men were involved in the world of crime, well let's say that the next victim…"

"If there even is one." Hudson intervened as Mills sat down.

"Okay, if there even is one, but let's just say that there is, and if that victim is a criminal of some kind, not a murderer, but a gangster or a Mafioso of some sort, or even something related, then it is probable that this murderer is targeting gangsters and members of organized crime." Mills explained.

"That's an interesting thought." Hudson remarked.

"Why do you think I'm a detective?" Mills smiled.

"What if say, this killer murders a bank accountant or a house-wife, then what?" Hudson questioned.

"Well then we know that this guy's a f*cking psychopathic murderer." Mills replied.

"How do you know he's a psychopath if he killed a house-wife or what ever though?" Hudson questioned.

Just at that moment, the Chinese police sergeant – Wu Chang – interrupted the conversation with, "Guys, the captain wants to see you."

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute." Mills replied.

As Chang walked away, Mills stood up off of his chair and Hudson stood up properly after leaning against the desk. Mills and Hudson began to walk towards the Captain's office which was in the same room but was separated by walls, windows and a door.

"So, how do you know the killer is a psychopath if he's killed a house-wife?" Hudson questioned.

"Because." Mills simply stated.

"Because what?" Hudson questioned.

"Because no one kills house wives, and unless this guy is being hired to kill random people of un-connected backgrounds, then the only explanation is that this murderer is psychopath who kills whoever he likes." Mills replied as he and Hudson arrived at the door to the Captain's office, "But we don't know whether he is a psycho or not yet, because there hasn't been another murder."

Mills knocked on the door to the Captain's office.

"Come in." Captain John Murphy shouted from inside his office.

Mills and Hudson entered the office of Captain John Murphy.

"You wanted to see us, Captain?" Mills questioned.

"Ah, detectives, come in, sit down." Murphy suggested.

"Would you like a drink, gentlemen?" Murphy questioned as he held a big glass bottle to pour from into glasses for the two detectives if they so accepted his question.

"I'm not a fan of scotch." Mills replied.

"What about you, Detective Hudson?" Murphy questioned.

"I don't see why not." Hudson replied.

Captain Murphy began to pour the scotch into a small but considerably wide glass which he passes to Hudson after pouring only a small amount in due to the strong taste.

"So, detectives, I believe that you visited the murder scene this morning. Can to tell me what the whole story behind the case is?" The Captain questioned.

"It's hard to tell really, there were two bodies, Ryan Ross and Luis Jones." Detective Mills explained, "Jones was strapped to a seat which had tipped on its side with barb wire, and there was a bullet in his head. Jones had evidently been beaten severely before hand."

"What about Ryan Ross, can you tell me about him?" The Captain questioned.

Hudson drank his scotch and choked up as the scotch was intensely strong.

"Are you alright?" Mills questioned Hudson.

"Yeah, fine, it's just that scotch, its strong as hell!" Hudson replied.

"Do you want a cloth?" The Captain questioned.

"Please." Hudson replied as he took the white cloth from Murphy's hands and wiped the scotch from his mouth, "Thanks."

"Anyway, back to Ryan Ross? What do you know?" Captain Murphy questioned.

"Unlike Jones, Ross wasn't so savagely murdered. A bullet to the head, no severe wounds, no bruising, no cuts, that was all." Mills replied.

"Do you know who Ryan Ross was?" Captain Murphy questioned.

"I can't say I do to be honest, Captain." Mills replied.

"What about you, Detective?" Murphy questioned Hudson.

"Ryan Ross?" Hudson questioned.

"Yes." Murphy replied.

"Erm, I don't know much, but I believe he's a small time boxer down or something. I heard he's really good at fighting though." Hudson explained.

"Indeed, Ross was an amazing boxer, in fact I watched him fight yesterday, he won, obviously, and I won the bet. But I guess he didn't quite get the after party he deserved. It's a dying shame." Murphy remarked.

"Sir, Ryan Ross was affiliated with the Italian Mafia. They basically owned him. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it was the Mafia who killed him." Hudson objected.

"Ryan was a good man, I knew him personally. Sure, he was involved with some bad people, but that doesn't change who he was…" Captain Murphy remarked.

An awkward silence took place for a few seconds before Mills asked, "Will that be all, Captain?"

"That will be all… you may go now." Murphy awkwardly replied with an intense tone in his voice.

As Mills and Hudson stepped out the office and closed the door, Hudson whispered to Mills, "What a d*ck!"

"You can say that again…" Mills remarked.

...


	3. Chapter 2: The French Restaurant

Chapter 2: The French Restaurant

At seven 'o' clock that same night, Harvey and Angela arrived at a fancy French restaurant, they approached a podium within the restaurant where there stood a French waiter.

"Do have a reservation sir?" The French waiter questioned.

"Yeah, it's a party of four; I believe my friend and his fiancée are already here." Harvey replied.

"What's the name on the reservation?" The Waiter questioned.

"Hudson and Mills." Harvey replied.

The waiter looked down the reservation list until he finally discovered the name 'Hudson and Mills' and said, "Ah yes, follow me Mr. Mills."

The French waiter escorted Harvey and Angela Mills to their reserved table where there sat – patiently waiting – Peter Hudson and his fiancée, Brittany Mason.

"Harvey! You finally made it!" Peter remarked.

"Nice to see you too Peter." Harvey replied as he and Angela sat themselves at the circular table on the other side opposite to Peter and Brittany.

"So, what do you think of this place, nice huh?" Peter questioned.

"It's beautiful, really nice and fancy. Oh my god, we should come here for our anniversary Harvey." Angela remarked in admiration.

"Sure." Harvey replied.

"Are you gonna introduce me, Peter?" Brittany questioned.

"Oh god yeah, Harvey, Angela, this is Brittany, my fiancée." Peter announced.

"Nice to finally meet you Brittany, Peter always talks about you." Angela remarked politely.

"Nice to meet you too." Brittany replied.

"You know, we were beginning to think you didn't exist." Angela remarked funnily.

"What can I say, Peter doesn't exactly bother himself with less serious matters, he just loves being a detective and that's the only thing he concentrates on, if you put aside me of course." Brittany explained.

"You're making it sound like being a detective is bad." Peter remarked.

"I'm not saying it's bad, it's not disgraceful; it's a great job. I'm simply saying that you adore it, and there's nothing wrong with that, but when you're not working, you should take that time to relax and have fun." Brittany explained.

"And what about the bills, should I just abandon the bills and wander on carelessly until we're eventually kicked out of our own house?" Peter questioned.

"No, of course not, still do the bills. Look, you're not getting it; I think that you should be chilled and relaxed and, well, fun." Brittany remarked.

"Excuse me but I am fun." Peter objected.

"Sometimes." Brittany replied.

"Sometimes? I think you mean all the time!" Peter remarked.

"Okay, okay, just stop complaining for Christ's sake." Brittany moaned.

"Fine." Peter replied.

"So, Peter, what investigations have you been investigating lately? Harvey doesn't tell me anything." Angela questioned.

"Oh, nothing really to be honest, not much goes on around this city of ours." Peter replied.

"Oh come on, this is New York City, I mean it's basically the Criminal Underworld incarnate," Angela objected, "Those mafia guys technically own this city."

"Excuse me but if those scumbags own this city, then what would we be getting up to all day, if we're under the authority of the so called Mafia?" Peter questioned.

"I'm just saying that there is a 99.9% chance that there is a mole or moles in the police department." Angela defended.

"Yeah? –" Peter was interrupted by Harvey.

"Speaking of moles, what's Captain Murphy doing here with New York's biggest, most powerful crime boss?" Harvey interrupted.

Peter turned around to look in the direction in which Harvey was looking and it was at that moment when he noticed that the presence of Captain John Murphy had arrived in the restaurant along side three other men, corrupt Mafioso men, one of which was the leader of the entire criminal underworld in New York, Alphonso D'Amico.

"Who is that guy?" Brittany questioned.

"Alphonso D'Amico, the King of Crime in New York City, and it seems he's best friends with the captain." Peter remarked.

"It seems you might just be right about a mole in the police department after all, Angela." Harvey remarked.

Peter turned back around and remarked, "Son of a b*tch!"

"Are you alright Peter?" Brittany questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Peter replied, "I've just gotta go to the toilet, I'll only be a minute."

Peter stood up and walked towards the direction of the toilets…

…

Later that night, when Mia Mills – Harvey and Angela's daughter - was slumbering in the comfort of her own bed, and when Angela was asleep in Harvey's arms in their shared bed, Harvey was the only one awake. He merely looked up to the ceiling in the darkness of the room. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep. But in the midst of his slumber, he had a nightmarish flashback.

In this horrific flashback, flickers of a traumatic childhood memory occurred, and in this memory, Harvey was a small child and he heard screams in the middle of the night, so he crept down stairs and his small feet tip toed on the carpeted floor. He peaked through the door into the living room where he witnessed the imminent death of his mother and father at the hands of a couple of thugs.

There were two thugs, one was beating Harvey's father to death and the other was restraining his mother with a blade to her neck. The other thug continued to beat Harvey's father until – once his face was bloody – the thug pulled out his combat knife and raised it high. Harvey whimpered for he knew what followed once the thug raised the blade and in a sudden movement, the thug launched his blade downwards and pierced the heart of Harvey's father…

Harvey suddenly awoke from his traumatic nightmare of a memory. He bolted up in a flash and as he sat on the mattress, sweating and breathing rapidly. Angela awoke and as she remained with her head on the pillow, she comforted Harvey by questioning, "Did you have another dream honey?"

"It was a nightmare." Harvey replied.

"What happened in your nightmare?" Angela questioned.

"It was more of memory actually, but a nightmarish memory." Harvey replied.

"Is this about your mum and dad again?" Angela questioned.

"Yes. I can never get it out of my head, the blade as it pierces my dad's chest, as those two thugs kill my parents… and for what?" Harvey spitefully remarked.

"You're father was in debt to some bad people, Harvey. Look, you need to see someone about the nightmares, about your traumatic memories." Angela stressed.

"I have already, and nothing can stop it, NOTHING!" Harvey remarked.

"Just go back to sleep, we'll think about it tomorrow, okay?" Angela suggested.

"Okay." Harvey replied before laying back and closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Angela.


	4. Chapter 3: Murder at the Docks

Chapter 3: Murder at the Docks

It was the next morning, Detective Harvey Mills and Peter Hudson arrived at the harbour in Harvey's car. They pulled up a reasonably short distance from the crime scene. Mills and Hudson got out of the car and began to walk towards the crime scene when they were approached by Sergeant Wu Chang.

"Sergeant Chang, what's happened here then?" Hudson questioned.

"Mass murder, multiple corpses scattered around and there's even more on the cargo ship. We also found a lot of drugs on the ship." Chang explained.

"Okay, let's take a look." Mills remarked.

Hudson and Mills pulled latex gloves over their hands after Chang handed them over and with them on, they entered the crime scene distinguished by the yellow tape blocking it off from civilians. There about five bodies within the yellow-taped perimeter. The one of which Mills firstly examined was obviously killed by a blade to the neck.

As Mills just knelt down, Hudson called, "Hey, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Mills questioned.

"A house exploded." Hudson replied.

"A house exploded? When?" Mills questioned.

"Last night." Hudson replied.

"Whose house was it?" Mills questioned.

"Does the name Ruslan Kumarin ring a bell?" Hudson rhetorically questioned.

"Kumarin? The Russian mob boss? Who'd be crazy enough to blow his house up?" Mills questioned.

"Well after all he was a mob boss, and knowing the type of man he is, there's no doubt that he has no shortage of enemies." Hudson replied.

"Such as?" Mills questioned.

"The Italian Mafia." Peter replied.

"The Italian Mafia…" Harvey chuckled, "They're like the Russian's arch enemies."

"I never understood why they hated each other so much, you know." Hudson replied.

"Do you want me to explain?" Mills questioned.

"Okay." Hudson muttered.

"Well, think of the entire New York criminal underworld as a… battery for example. The positive end is the Italian Mafia and the negative end is the Russian Mafia, the two are – at their basics – the same, but they cannot, by any means, connect or join." Mills explained.

"They repel themselves from each other. In fact the same metaphor could be used for the diversity between the police and the whole criminal underworld, between bad and good, justice… and injustice." Mills continued.

"What about the bit in between?" Hudson questioned.

"For which metaphor?" Harvey questioned.

"Both." Hudson replied.

"Well for the Mafia battery, then I guess the bit in between could either be the regular criminals, the average thugs, or it could be the police, symbolising the force that stands between them." Mills explained.

"And what of the other metaphor?" Hudson questioned.

"Well, in that case, the bit in between would probably symbolise the rest of civilisation, you know: the average Joes, the normal families, the everyday people who no one notices." Mills explained.

"That's an interesting thought." Hudson remarked.

"It's my job, Peter, that's what I do." Mills replied, "Now, let's take a look at these bodies."

As Mills knelt down beside the body and gazed upon the sliced throat, as he gazed into the deep slice, he had a sudden flashback in which he as a child knelt down beside his mother's dead body after she and Harvey's father had been murdered by the two petty murderers. His mother's throat had been slit by one of the killers and young Harvey whimpered one last word to his mother's dead body, "Mummy?"

Harvey choked up a bit after his short flashback concluded.

"Mills! Get over here, look at this." Hudson called over to Harvey.

Mills went over to Hudson and questioned, "What is it?"

"Look at this guy." Hudson suggested.

"That's f*cked up man." Mills remarked.

The corpse which Hudson had firstly examined and presented to Mills was one which had died from a bullet directly through the left eye and out the back of the head.

"So what do you think, murderer with a motive or a psychotic lunatic?" Hudson remarked.

"Depends… hey, Sergeant, who were these guys?" Mills questioned Chang.

"Erm," Chang pulled out a note pad from his pocket and read out the five names on the list on the first page, "Aldo Caprini, Max Hill, Gino Del Favero, Chris D'Angelo and Bobby Costello."

"What were their occupations?" Mills shouted to Chang.

"Neither of them even had an occupation. But they were connected to the Mafia, so I guess that's how they earned money." Chang replied.

Mills turned to Hudson once more and said, "Someone is definitely targeting members of the Mafia, this isn't a psychopathic lunatic, this is a murderer with a motive."

At that moment, Captain John Murphy arrived at the scene of the crime in his very own car. As he stepped out the car, Mills spotted him and quietly remarked, "Look who it is."

Hudson turned his head and looked at the Captain and as he gasped the word 'Why', the Captain's car suddenly exploded into a massive blazing cloud.

Sergeant Chang was sent to the floor by the shockwaves of the blast along with a few others whilst Mills and Hudson were just hit by a strong wind as they stumbled to the floor in shock.

"What the f*ck?!" Hudson roared in reaction of the explosion milliseconds before bullets bolted through the smoke and at the police.

Officers were shot down by the automatic bullets before they could even aim their guns properly.

"Holy sh*t! Get down!" Hudson screamed to Mills.

As Mills ducked his head and stayed flat in a ball on the floor, Hudson was suddenly shot in the right knee cap, the upper right leg and in his left arm.

As Hudson hit the floor Mills screamed, "Hudson!"

Hudson lay on the floor screaming as blood poured out of his leg. Mills pulled out his handgun, scattered up onto his feet and began to run across the yard of cobblestone.

Mills stopped as he passed the blazing vehicle and it was then that he witnessed the shadowed culprit dropping his assault rifle and beginning to run into the maze of big cuboid containers. Mills sprinted for his life in pursuit of the rapid culprit who manoeuvred between lanes distinguished by the containers between them but Mills never lost him.

Harvey began to shoot at the culprit as he ran a distance behind him until he finally shot the culprit in the leg. The terrorist fell to the floor as the bullet had just pierced through the side of left leg. His face was still shadowed as he crawled across the floor in an attempt to flee.

Mills slowed down and began to stroll towards the culprit as he pulled handcuffs out.

"Don't move a f*cking muscle, unless I tell you to move a f*cking muscle!", Mills ordered as he approached the culprit whose face was covered by the back of his head of which was partially cloaked by a black woolly hat.

"Not today." The culprit mumbled before suddenly pulling out a handgun from his belt, flipping over and shooting Mills in the torso area, sending the detective to the floor.

The only part of the culprit's face which Mills witnessed was his furious eyes as he pressed the trigger. The mystery culprit lifted himself up off the floor and began to limp quickly for the rest of the lane. As Mills lay on the ground, seemingly dead, he suddenly he began to moan and after his blurring vision faded, he ripped his top open to reveal that he was wearing a bullet proof vest and that a compressed bullet was jammed in the right side of the upper vest.

Mills pulled the bullet out of the vest and threw it aside; it was at that moment that a five-man squad of police arrived at Harvey's position with Alsatians who were brought to find the culprit. The leader of the five men said to Mills, "Are you alright sir?"

"I'm fine! Now go! Find the piece of sh*t!" Mills ordered.

As the search squad ran on in search of the culprit, Mills got back up onto his feet and sighed. Minutes later, he arrived back at the yard, his bullet proof vest was visible and his shirt was open.

Mills gazed for moments at the terror that had occurred, the fumes of a blazing vehicle being put out by fire men, injured police men and dead bodies being carried into ambulances – Detective Hudson of course being one of them – and police men trembling as the cargo ship exploded before their eyes.

…

Later that day, Mills was at the hospital sitting beside Hudson's bed. Hudson was lying on the bed in a patient's gown. His leg had been bandaged up and his pain was relieved by the painkillers supplied by the hospital. Hudson was awake so that he could converse with his friend and fellow detective.

"They bandaged me up, I'm going to have to take painkillers for a while, but I should be fine. That f*cking psycho shot me right in the leg, it was f*cking painful I can tell you that." Hudson explained.

"Are you going to come to the Captain's funeral tomorrow?" Mills questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Hudson replied.

"Apparently his body is burned to a crisp. They say his skin is like charcoal and he's been burned to the point that certain bones are visible, but even they're burned." Mills explained.

"He got what he deserved; he was a scumbag, a corrupt officer, he didn't even deserve the title as Captain." Hudson replied.

Mills stood up and finally remarked, "Well Peter, my friend… justice is blind."

...


	5. Chapter 4: The Hotel Massacre

Chapter 4: The Hotel Massacre

The next day, in Manhattan, as cars raced through the roads between the effulgent business towers that formed New York city, just outside the Royal Hotel, a fancy great hotel owned by the one and only Alphonso D'Amico, the corrupt mafia leader of New York's Italian mafia, Detective Harvey Mills arrived in his car alone and quiet.

The entrance had been sealed off as a crime scene and as Mills climbed out of his car, he was welcomed to the crime scene by Sergeant Chang.

"Sergeant Chang, what's happened here then?" Detective Mills questioned quite plainly.

"Possible suicide…" Chang replied.

"Possible suicide?" Mills questioned.

"Well, I say possible, but from what I've gathered, this is a murder." Chang replied.

"Who's the guy?" Mills questioned.

"Name's Alphonso D'Amico… I'm sure that rings a bell." Chang replied.

"Alphonso D'Amico? The mob boss?" Mills questioned.

"Damn right." Chang replied.

"Where's the body now?" Mills questioned.

"Over there, under the body bag, it's pretty grim." Chang replied.

Mills climbed under the yellow tape and entered the official crime scene where, on the pavement, was the corpse of Alphonso D'Amico under a white body bag to hide the grim corpse which had made a massive crack in the ground beneath from the impact of the horrific fall.

The detective knelt down on one knee beside the hidden corpse and slowly lifted the body bag to the point of which the corpse beneath was only just visible to him and was hidden from the curious public who surrounded the scene but were restrained by the intense police officers. As he peaked at the vigorously murdered corpse he expressed a subtle face of shock and clenched his free hand close to his mouth whilst remarking, "Oh f*ck!"

Mills dropped the sheet and stood up where he was quickly joined with Sergeant Chang who remarked, "What did I say?"

"That's pretty bad, but it's not enough to scare me." Mills replied.

"This might not be enough to scare you, but I have a hunch that other corpses might." Chang remarked.

"What do you mean… other corpses?" Mills questioned.

Within in the lobby of the hotel, at the reception, the male receptionist was laying on the desk with his head cradled in his arms and a hole in his forehead after evidently being shot in the head prior to the death of mob boss, Alphonso D'Amico. Mills knelt to the side on an angle beside the desk to get a look at the receptionist's head.

"At least the murderer killed him softly." Mills remarked.

"Softly?" Chang chuckled, "Just wait 'til you see the rest."

"Show me." Mills ordered.

"Follow me." Chang replied.

Detective Mills and Sergeant Chang arrived on the top penthouse floor which happened to be the home of Alphonso D'Amico. As he arrived at the top of the long white hall leading to another door directly across from the elevator which was the entrance into the living room, Mills remarked, "I think you might be exaggerating, Sergeant."

"Not exaggerating? How about you go through that door and take a look inside?" Sergeant Chang suggested.

"Fine, but I seriously think you're building this up way too much." Mills replied as he began to stroll down the long corridor. After strolling past two opposing doors either side of the corridor, he finally arrived at the living room door.

Mills stopped and slowly pushed open the double doors into the living room only to find at first glance, a big chubby fat black bodyguard hanging from the ceiling in the centre of the room by a tense rope tightly knotted around his neck whilst tears of blood dripped down his soulless face from his blood shot eyes.

"Holy sh*t!" Detective Mills remarked, and he hadn't even entered the room yet.

Harvey entered the wide long living room surrounded by tall windows giving a great view of the city. As he looked around he noticed the many forensic scientists analysing the scene of the crime. There was a woman whose left arm had been severed and whose neck had been sliced deeply into the side; this was Alphonso D'Amico's wife.

There was a seventeen year old teenage boy with a deeply sliced neck done by the likes of a butcher knife which was most probable seeing as there was a butcher knife stuck deeply into his forehead, left there whilst blood poured out of the sliced skull and from the pierced brain inside. There was also the corpse of two other men along with a maid.

One of the men had been shot in the body multiple times from what probably would have been a semi-automatic gun. The other man had been killed due to his neck being horrifically snapped. And the maid had been shot in the back multiple times by what was also a semi-automatic rifle.

And to put the cherry on top, one window had been completely shattered and blocked off by yellow crime scene tape, and this window had been smashed evidently by the thrown body of Alphonso D'Amico who must have been battered to within an inch of his life and chucked through the window by a man of mighty strength, someone trained and experienced.

"Who could've done this?" Mills remarked.

As Sergeant Chang remained where he was, outside the elevator, he was approached by the unusually shocked detective.

"And you thought I was exaggerating." Chang grinned.

"Who could be targeting all high ranked members of the mafia?" Mills questioned.

"How are you so sure that some one is targeting the mafia?" Chang questioned.

"Are you kidding me? A drug dealing ambush, an assassination on a corrupt boxer and the gruesome murder of a mob boss and his friends and family, those all being mobsters as well, apart from maybe his wife and maid." Mills remarked.

"Is there anything you can't detect Detective?" Chang questioned as the two entered the elevator.

Just as the two got into position, and after Harvey pushed the button marked '1', he replied, with a grin on his face, "I seriously doubt it."

...


	6. Chapter 5: The Funeral of John Murphy

Chapter 5: The Funeral of Captain John Murphy

The next day… the day of Captain John Murphy's funeral…

It was a gloomy and rainy day and it was the day of Captain John Murphy's funeral. The rain poured down on the umbrellas that the visitors of Murphy's wedding were using. In the crowd of people standing around the open grave were: Harvey Mills along with his wife and daughter, Peter Hudson and his pregnant blonde wife Brittany Hudson, Mrs. Maria Murphy, John Murphy Jr. (son), Aiden Murphy (son), Jane Murphy (daughter), Donald Murphy (brother), Sharon Murphy (sister), Lieutenant Wu Chang, Sergeant Milo Blake, Officer Andrew McCain, and most unexpectedly, a mob leader named Marcus Jackson.

It was a day of sorrow and mourning as the priest read from the bible, as the coffin was lowered into hole in the ground within the vast graveyard, and as Detective Mills had an epiphany in which he had realised that he would have to go to extraordinary measures to catch the son of a b*tch who killed his fellow cops and his superior Captain.

Soon enough, Detective Mills said a speech out loud to the mourning crowd as he stood in the spotlight for a few minutes whilst grave diggers shovelled soil into the hole and onto the coffin containing the burned corpse of Captain Murphy.

"Captain John Murphy was a great man. He was a man of few words, but a man of great passion towards his job. He was the type of man that gets the job done and he does it right. When he took this job, he took a risk, and even though that risk was possible death, at least he died a police man, a man of a justice, a man who cared about his country, about the people he loved," Mills announced.

"He must have worked his ass off to become a Captain, and it is a shame that he died after all that hard work, but at least he died a Captain. Thank you." Detective Mills continued with great passion and sorrow in his tone of voice before stepping down and concluding his speech.

…

After the ceremony, Mrs. Murphy approached Detective Mills and requested his attention, "Detective Mills?"

Mills turned to Mrs. Murphy and said, "Oh Mrs. Mills, I'm sorry for your loss, your husband was a great man, one of the few. There aren't many good men left in this world anymore, but of he was one."

"I just wanted to say thank you for saying those inspirational words for my husband." Mrs. Murphy thanked as she wiped the tears from her face with a small white silk cloth.

"Well, you're welcome; Captain Murphy shall never be forgotten." Mills remarked.

As Mrs. Murphy walked away, Detective Hudson approached Harvey as he walked with a cane to support his injured leg.

"Detective." Hudson remarked.

"Ah, Hudson, I was beginning to wonder where you went off to." Mills remarked.

"What do you think of all this then?" Hudson questioned.

"For a funeral, it's… decent." Mills replied.

"Decent? Your speech was decent, this is ok." Hudson remarked.

"Have a little respect; it's a funeral for god's sake, not a celebration." Mills commented.

"Ok." Hudson chuckled.

"We should stop laughing, the captain died; now I don't about you, but that's not something to celebrate." Mills remarked.

Meanwhile, as the visitors of the Captain's funeral were scattered in a compressed area in the graveyard where there were no graves, a mysterious man, clothed all in black stood by a distant tree, his face hidden by it's shadow. He stood beside the tree and his injured leg was supported by a black cane.

But the man's other hand – one which was clothed by a black leather glove – was free and in a subtle moment of anger, the mysterious man clenched his fist. This man was of course the mystery culprit who was currently being pursued by the cops for his crimes and he had arrived to observe the funeral service of one of the many people he had recently killed, Captain John Murphy.

As Detective Mills, a man who was –upon this day- merely Mr. Harvey Mills, conversed with his good friend Peter Hudson, he glanced into the distance only to discover that he was being observed by a shadowy and unsettling figure, a mere silhouette in the midst of a dark and gloomy day of mourning and sorrow.

…

It was later that night when Harvey was in the comfort of his own home with his wife, Angela; he was sitting down on the couch in his living room with his right arm comfortably around Angela with his hand resting on her right shoulder as they watched a movie on the television.

Angela had cuddled up to Harvey and rested her head on his shoulder with her legs curled up onto the couch. As she obviously enjoyed the movie, Harvey was quite the opposite; something was obviously on his complicated and traumatised mind.

"There was someone at the funeral today watching me." Harvey remarked out of the comfortable silence.

"A visitor?" Angela questioned.

"I don't think so, he was standing far away, I couldn't see his face but he was looking at me, I could feel it, I think it was the killer, the one I shot in the leg." Harvey replied.

"You mean the one who tried to kill you?" Angela questioned.

"The one who failed to kill me." Harvey replied.

"Because you were wearing a bullet proof vest," Angela objected, "I mean what if you hadn't had a vest on? What then?"

"But I did have one on." Harvey remarked.

"But that's not the point. Now what if that killer would have aimed a little higher, what if you didn't have a bullet-proof vest on, then it would be your funeral we'd be going to." Angela continued, "You face danger on a daily basis, and it's only a matter of time until something terrible happens."

"I know." Harvey mumbled.

It was then that Harvey's mobile suddenly rang loudly. He withdrawn the mobile phone from his pocket and gazed upon it for a few seconds before answering the device and placing it beside his ear.

"Detective Mills." Harvey answered, "Okay, I'll be there soon."

Mills politely hung up on the phone and placed into his trouser pocket.

"Who was that?" Angela questioned.

"Sergeant Chang, there's been a shooting, it's urgent." Harvey replied, "I've got to go."

Mills got up off of the couch and proceeded to pick up his coat of off the rack in the hall. As he approached the door, Angela called to him as she stood in the doorway of the living, "Wait, Harvey."

"Yep?" Harvey politely questioned.

Angela was silent for a few seconds before replying with, "Just be safe."

Harvey nodded before saying, "I will."

...


	7. Chapter 6: The Car Park Conclusion

Chapter 6: The Car Park Conclusion

It was night time in the rough part of Manhattan; there was a twelve floor car park block which was being surrounded by police cars and swat vans. Detective Mills arrived in his car at the scene and once he had alone out of his car, he was quickly greeted by Sergeant Chang.

"Sergeant Chang, what's happened here then?" Detective Mills questioned.

"There's been a shootout on the eleventh floor, we haven't gone up there yet, but we've secured a perimeter, there's no way that someone can come out of there without being spotted by someone." Sergeant Chang explained.

"Why hasn't anyone gone up there yet?" Mills questioned as they walked deeper into the perimeter distinguished by the yellow tape.

"Because they've been waiting for you." Chang replied.

"Me? That's a lot of pressure Sergeant. Are they scared or something?" Mills questioned.

"I guess you could say that." Chang replied.

"Okay, let's go in then." Mills ordered.

Soon enough, Mills was leading multiple police officers and a swat team up the stairwell on their way to the eleventh floor. As Mills arrived at the entrance into the eleventh floor's car park, he stopped the squad of which he lead, withdrawn his handgun and whispered, "Shhh."

As Harvey held his handgun close with the muzzle facing to upwards, he stuck three of his fingers up as a sign that he was about to countdown from three to one. He then whispered, "Three" before putting his third finger down and at the same time whispering "Two". After he said the number two, gun fire was heard coming from the car park and all of a sudden, a man was blown through the door and fell over the side down the stairwell after obviously being shot by a powerful weapon.

Multiple police officers gulped, Sergeant Chang wiped the sweat from his forehead and an inferior officer shuddered and sweated quite dramatically. One of Harvey's fingers remained up, his index finger in fact, and the tension was unbelievably great.

"One." Mills whispered before lowering his index finger and putting his right hand firmly around his handgun along with his left hand, "Go!"

Harvey burst through the entrance and held his handgun up as he entered a chaotic battle between multiple gangsters where cars and vans were either damaged or destroyed.

Harvey paused as he witnessed man killing man and slaughtering each other whilst his allies charged into the car park and began to shoot away. Harvey only returned to reality after his realisation of man's savage nature when one of the gangsters suddenly began to shoot at him with a mere handgun. Harvey scurried to the side as he crouched down in an attempt to avoid the gun fire directed at him.

Harvey shot at the gangster and managed to hit his leg. Multiple swat guards attacked gangsters and repelled them with riot equipment. Harvey was shooting at a reasonably distant gangster when a close-by vehicle suddenly exploded, sending Harvey and multiple cops down to the ground, in shock due to the explosion.

As Harvey lay in the shattered glass by the fuming vehicle, he looked across the car park and witnessed a shadowy man tackling a gangster to the ground and shooting him in the head with a shotgun. The mysterious man limped away with the shotgun still in his grasp and Harvey suddenly realised that that man could possibly be the mysterious culprit who had killed Captain Murphy.

Harvey got up onto his feet, temporarily death due to the shell shock from the explosion; he had a limp and began to run across the car park after his sense of hearing quickly returned. He shot into the distance at the culprit but was basically shooting like a mad man.

Harvey began to sprint across the car park in pursuit of the culprit and even though his limp was slowing him down, he continued to pursue the culprit with determination. As the culprit entered a separate stairwell, Harvey followed. Mills approached the entrance into the stairwell after running for a short amount of time.

Harvey stopped and withdrawn a walkie-talkie which he activated to contact the rest of the police, "This is Mills, we need back up immediately!"

Harvey then bolted through the door and into the dark stairwell extending between the roof of the block of car parks and the very bottom floor where, just outside, awaited the rest of the police department.

Mills looked over the side of the stairwell to see whether he could hear or even see a glimpse of the culprit, but not a single sound or person came into sight. It was at that moment when the muzzle of a shotgun touched the back of his head. Mills shuddered as he knew that he had no advantage at all at this point in time.

"Don't move a f*cking muscle… Detective!" Ordered the deep voice of the mysterious culprit.

"Is it you?" Detective Mills questioned.

"What do you think?" The culprit replied.

"Was this all your elaborate plan?" Mills questioned.

"I had a plan, but you it never exactly worked out the way I hoped it would." The culprit replied.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Mills questioned.

"Do you want me to tell the truth?" The culprit questioned.

"You can't intimidate me, you know." Mills remarked.

"And why would that be? Maybe because you watched your parents as they were murdered in the warmth of your own living room, is that why?" The shadowy culprit questioned.

"How do you know that?" Mills questioned.

"I've done my research detective." The culprit replied.

"If you're going to kill me, I'd like to tell you that I have a wife and daughter." Mills remarked.

"I won't spare your life detective. No matter what you say, no matter what you do." The culprit concluded.

"Fine… I guess I'll just have to fight you then." Mills replied before suddenly spinning around and tackling the shotgun out of the shadowy culprit's hands and rapidly punching the culprit directly in the face.

The culprit stumbled backwards and Mills kicked him in the stomach which caused him to tremble with his back to the wall.

Mills threw a punch which was directed at the culprit but was averted by the shadowy criminal when he swiftly slid to the side, slightly crouching down to avoid any head-height punches. The culprit quickly stabbed the detective in the back with a small pocket knife; Harvey screamed in pain but stayed in the same position until he culprit slit the back of the detective's knee, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You bastard!" Mills cursed.

The culprit laughed and ordered, "Get up you piece of sh*t! GET UP!"

Mills slid up onto his feet using the wall as support, a trail of blood was marked on the wall as he dragged himself up and off of it.

Mills suddenly threw one punch at the culprit who averted the attack again; he then threw another which luckily hit the criminal in the face, causing him to tremble to his knees. The culprit wiped the blood off of his mouth and smiled before suddenly bolting up and around within a second and tackling Harvey into the bars behind, protecting people from falling down the hole in the centre of stairwell leading all the way down to the bottom floor.

The culprit then dragged Mills around threw him against the wall before punching the detective three times in the face whilst grasping his neck tightly. The culprit threw Mills down on of the two staircases, the one of which leads down to the tenth floor of course. Mills moaned as he dragged himself across the floor, blood poured from his nose, his face was bruised and cut, and he was too weak and dizzy to get up.

The culprit walked down the steps and approached Detective Mills; he kicked the detective directly in the face causing him to fall on his back with his face to the ceiling. The shadowy culprit knelt down beside Mills and withdrawn his pocket knife which he smoothly stroke across Harvey's throat.

"You're a psychopath!" Mills remarked.

"Psychopaths are petty detective; I'm a mastermind, an evil genius." The mysterious culprit objected.

"Now you're coming off as a comic book villain." Mills remarked, "And the villains always lose."

"Is that so? Well I'm afraid to say that I'm not your typical villain, Detective." The culprit replied as he slowly raised his knife with the intention of stabbing the detective to death. As the culprit was milliseconds away from stabbing the detective, Mills closed his eyes in preparation for imminent death when he suddenly had a flashback…

It was 1985, and in Queens, New York, in one of many terraced houses, lived the Mills family of three, who were: Andrew Mills (the father), Kelly Mills (the mother), and their young son, Harvey Mills. It was night time when Harvey was sleeping in the comfort of his own bedroom, and Andrew and Kelly were downstairs.

As Kelly sat in the living room watching television, Andrew entered with two cups of coffee, one for Kelly and one for himself. Andrew handed Kelly her cup and in reply she simply said, "Ta." which basically meant thanks. As Andrew went to sit down on one of two couches, the one of which opposed Kelly's couch, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Kelly questioned.

"I'm not sure." Andrew replied before placing the coffee on the fireplace.

"Wait, don't answer it." Kelly urged fearfully.

"Why not? I don't know who it is." Andrew replied.

Andrew proceeded into the front hall and approached the front door which he swiftly opened after a final ring of the bell occurred. As he opened the door, two men clothed all in black, including balaclavas, wearing latex gloves and wearing plastic bags over their shoes, were revealed to be the unexpected visitors.

The man closest to the door quickly bashed the end of a wooden baseball bat into Andrew's face before Andrew could even ask them who they were. Andrew fell to the floor, as the two murderous burglars ran invaded the house. Kelly entered the front hall when one of the burglars whacked her over the head with his baseball bat.

The other burglar shut the door and began to drag Andrew into the living whilst the other one dragged Kelly in. The burglar who had custody of Andrew was codenamed 'Kennedy' whilst the other was 'Nixon'. Kennedy threw against into the fireplace, cracking the surface quite a bit. Andrew fell to the floor, the side of his head was bleeding from his temple and he was very dizzy.

"Who are you?" Andrew managed to question.

"I'm Kennedy, and he's Nixon." Kennedy replied.

Kennedy suddenly grabbed Andrew's head and kneed him in the face so hard that he fell back with a blood-soaked face and a broken nose.

"What do you want?" Kelly cried.

"Shut up b*tch!" Nixon ordered whilst he restrained Kelly.

"Are you going to kill us?" Kelly questioned.

"I said shut up!" Nixon ordered before kicking her back in order to send her to the ground.

Nixon began to batter Kelly by kicking and punching her.

"Stop, please!" Andrew begged as blood poured from his nose and mouth down to his shirt.

"Shut the f*ck up!" Kennedy ordered.

"Go on, Kennedy, your turn!" Nixon ordered Kennedy.

Kennedy smiled maliciously and grabbed Andrew by the hair, he threw Andrew to the floor whilst Kelly began to scream and cry as Nixon held a knife to her neck. In the midst of the terrible attack, young Harvey awoke from the screams of his fearful mother.

Harvey climbed out of bed wearing his pyjamas and opened the door out of his room. Kennedy was meanwhile beating Andrew to within an inch of life, blood squirted from each side of his face as the fists of Kennedy pounded his face from each side. Harvey went down the stairs and approached the door into the living room.

Kennedy punched Andrew multiple times whilst Harvey peaked through the small gap between in the door giving him a secret look into the living room. Harvey shuddered as Red beaten his father to death. Kennedy soon stopped until there was hardly any life left in the unfortunate soul of Andrew Mills.

Kennedy proceeded by pulling a combat knife out and grasping the grip with two hands. Kennedy raised the knife over his head, Harvey whimpered for he knew what would happen to his father, and in a flash, Kennedy had stabbed the combat knife directly into the heart of Andrew Mills. Kelly screamed, "NO!" whilst Harvey quietly whimpered in fear, "Daddy!"

Kennedy laughed as he pulled the blade out of the chest of Andrew's corpse and stood up. He remarked in a horribly, "Mother-f*ckers… kill the b*tch!"

And to Kennedy's orders, Nixon slit the throat of Kelly Mills, and threw her body to the floor.

"We might as well burgle this f*cking sh*t-hole." Kennedy remarked.

The two pulled out black bin bags and began to walk round the living pouring ornaments and objects into the bags whilst Harvey scurried off into the storage cupboard under the staircase in an attempt to hide from the racist, murderous burglars.

Nixon entered the kitchen, opened the top draw of three which receded underneath the sink. The draw contained cutlery which Nixon grabbed in handfuls at a time and chucked into his bin bag. Kennedy unplugged the small box television and carried the heavy object out of the house to a white van outside.

Kennedy placed the television in the back of the van along with the bin bag containing the stolen objects. Nixon arrived and threw his bag of stolen goods into the van as well before closing the doors. The pair of murderers entered the front seats of the van and quickly drove off, unbeknownst to the fact that they had left a child to stumble upon the savagely murdered bodies of his very own parents.

Harvey stepped out of the storage cupboard and looked either side of him to see whether the coast was clear, once he had deduced that the criminals had left, he stepped into the living room where he shockingly stumbled upon his savagely slaughtered parents. He shuddered and stood over his father's corpse.

Andrew's face had been severely beaten, it was bruised, bleeding and cut. Blood soaked Andrew's shirt and there was a dark patch and a rip where Kennedy had stabbed Andrew using is combat knife. Two tears dripped down from Harvey's eyes and onto his father's shirt.

Harvey stepped over his father's body and approached the face-down corpse of mother, Kelly, whose throat had been slit. There was a pool of blood around her body, staining the carpeted floor. Harvey knelt down beside Kelly's corpse. He pushed his mother's body over so that she was facing the ceiling. Her throat was cut open; blood soaked her neck, and some of her hair.

Young Harvey whimpered to his mother's dead body, "Mummy?"

…

After his traumatic flashback, Harvey returned to the present and was lying on the floor in a stairwell whilst the shadowy culprit knelt over him, preparing to stab him in the chest, directly in the heart, just like the way Kennedy had killed Andrew Mills, Harvey's father. But as we went to pierce the chest of the one and only detective in the same way Mr. Kennedy kill Harvey's father, the one and only detective Peter Hudson intervened with his helpful handgun.

Hudson shot the mysterious killer in the arm which he was to use to stab Harvey, as the mysterious man fell to the floor, Harvey smiled as Peter helped him up off the floor.

"Detective Hudson, my saviour." Harvey remarked.

"You're welcome Harvey." Hudson replied.

Then all of a sudden, the injured terrorist began to chuckle as he knelt on the floor, looking down, hiding his face from the two detectives.

"What are you laughing at?" Hudson questioned.

"I'm laughing at you two pathetic men, and how you suddenly believe that you've stopped me from fulfilling the destiny of New York City and its so-called society." The mysterious man replied.

"We've captured you, there's nothing you can do to stop us." Harvey remarked.

"In fact, that's where you are wrong detective, there are many things I can do… one of which is grabbing a knife and killing Detective Hudson." The shadowy culprit replied.

"What?" Hudson questioned just milliseconds before the killer grabbed his combat knife, swiftly turned and threw it at Hudson.

The combat knife pierced Hudson's stomach, Mills trembled in shock as his good friend and fellow detective fell to the floor, and by the time Harvey turned his head back to the mysterious man, the shadowy culprit was inches away from him and with his right arm, the shadowy man punched Harvey so hard in the face that he sent him down to the ground.

Harvey moaned as he sat beside Peter's body, as he lifted his head, the killer kicked him in the face, almost knocking him out…The killer stood in front of the two detectives, one of which was dying and the other who of which was weak and dozy.

"Now gentlemen, if you'll please excuse me, I've got a plane to catch." The shadowy terrorist remarked before walking away…

...


	8. P2: C1: Violent Methods of the Mafia

**PART 2: The Life of Crime**

Chapter 1: The Violent Methods of the Italian Mafia

A week and a half prior to the mystery culprit's death…

In Manhattan, in a lumber warehouse, a group of mobsters interrogated a Russian mobster. In the New York criminal underworld, there are two main factions: the Italian Mafia and the Russian Mafia who are both rivals constantly at each others necks.

Recently, the Italians had captured a Russian assassin and that assassin had to answer to the leader of the Italian Mafia in New York, Alphonso D'Amico. Alphonso was a tall merciless leader who hated the Russians to the bone. The Russian was tied to a chair whilst Alphonso and four other mobsters stood around him. Alphonso stood directly in front of the Russia and he was the interrogator.

Another mobster involved in the Italian mafia arrived, his surname was not of Italian origin, but he was raised into the Italian mafia, and is basically one of them, this man was Anthony Linus Lynch.

"Tony! So you decided to arrive after all, did ya?" Alphonso questioned jokingly.

"Nice to see you too, Al." Tony greeted.

"Come and say hello to our Russian friend here." Alphonso suggested.

Tony stood beside Alphonso and looked down on the beaten mobster.

"Who is he?" Tony questioned.

"He says his names Vladimir." Al replied.

"Vladimir? What a sh*t name?" Tony remarked.

"F*ck you!" The Russian shouted.

"Who the f*ck do you think you're f*cking talking to? Russian piece of sh*t!" Tony objected.

"I think this guy needs to learn some manors, don't you Tony?" Alphonso remarked.

"Yes he does, Al, yes he does." Tony replied.

"Wanna' teach him some for me Tony?" Al questioned.

"I would be happy to oblige." Tony replied, "Have you got anything for me to beat him with?"

"Here's a knuckle duster." Al replied as he held out a knuckle duster for Tony to use.

"Thanks." Tony thanked as he took the knuckle duster from Alphonso politely, "So, where'd you find this guy?"

"He tried to kill me." Alphonso replied.

"Kill you? I guess things didn't quite go the way he intended then." Tony remarked.

"You can say that again." Alphonso remarked, "So, Vladimir, are you gonna tell me who hired you to kill me before my friend here beats the sh*t out of you?"

"I can't." Vladimir replied.

"What the f*ck do you mean, you can't tell me?" Alphonso questioned.

"Because he never told me! I never even saw his f*cking face!" Vladimir replied.

"Well… we've hit a dead end." Alphonso remarked.

Tony gripped his fist of which bore the knuckle duster upon it and remarked, "I hope you're ready for a world of hurt, my Russian friend."

Vladimir lowered his head, prepared to endure, and muttered, "Help me, God."

Tony suddenly punched Vladimir in the side of his face and continued to do this repeatedly until blood poured from his face and his teeth were falling out. After a minute or so of battering the mobster's face to death with painful knuckle dusters, Tony stopped and Vladimir spat three of his teeth out onto the floor beside him.

Tony pulled out his revolver and a round of six bullets cradled in the palm of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Vladimir questioned as Alphonso began to load the revolver, firstly by sliding one bullet into one of the six holes in the magazine attached to the Magnum revolver.

"No… no, please, wait no!" Vladimir begged, "Please, I don't want to die." Vladimir cried.

"Oh wait," Tony paused, "Just before you die, what type of man would you say I am?"

"You're a sadistic, heartless, psychopath." Vladimir replied.

Tony aimed his revolver directly at Vladimir's head and said, "Bingo!"

At the pull of a trigger, a bullet blast out of Tony's revolver and blasted directly into the forehead of the Russian mobster. He continued to shoot Vladimir's instantly dead body five times before his ammunition ran out.

"Russian piece of sh*t!" Tony remarked.

Whilst the other five mobsters began to take 'care' of the corpse, Alphonso and Tony began to walk towards the exit out of the warehouse of lumber…

...


	9. Chapter 2: The Mafia Assassin

Chapter 2: The Mafia Assassin

It the next morning, Tony Lynch was sitting in summer clothes at a circular table in a nice little Cuban themed café. The sun shun down on New York that day and Tony felt as happy as could be whilst he sat there, wearing sun glasses, smoking a cigar and listening to the Spanish music on the café's radio.

As Tony smoked his cigar, a shadow towered over him and he for a few moments, he purposely ignored the presence of whoever it was that cast the shadow over him.

"Tony." The voice called.

Tony placed the cigar in the ash tray and took his sunglasses off. As he placed the sunglasses on the small circular table which receded outside the small café amongst about ten other tables, he looked up to identify the man whose towering figure was distinguished by the sky line as he blocked the blazing sun. But none the less, this man was Alphonso D'Amico and his presence came a surprise to Tony.

"Al? What are you doing here?" Tony questioned.

"The police found two bodies in the home of our friend, Ryan Ross." Al replied.

"Who were the two unfortunate victims then?" Tony questioned as Al took a seat.

"Ryan of course, and some other guy, a hired thug or something." Al replied.

"Who killed 'em?" Tony questioned before smoking his cigar once more.

"Don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was a member of the Russian mafia, especially after we killed one of there's." Al replied.

"What do you suppose we do?" Tony questioned.

"We hit 'em where it hurts." Al replied.

"And where is that exactly, hey?" Tony questioned.

"We kill the leader, Ruslan Kumarin." Alphonso replied.

"You gotta' be kidding me." Tony remarked, "Are you f*cking crazy?"

"Look, it's not hard, we just gotta sneak in and kill the mother-f*cker." Alphonso replied, "But…"

"Oh, so there's a but?" Tony sighed.

"We need someone who's good at this sh*t, someone trained, someone… I don't know, skilled." Alphonso explained.

"Oh… I see now, you want me to kill him." Tony remarked.

"Yes." Alphonso muttered.

"Okay, I'll do it, but I expect to be paid for it. I'm not gonna kill the mother-f*cker, just because you want me to kill the mother-f*cker." Tony remarked.

"Fine, ten grand." Alphonso replied.

"Twenty." Tony objected.

"Fifteen." Alphonso continued.

"Deal. But I'll need a few men." Tony remarked.

"How many?" Alphonso questioned.

"Four guys: two to take out the guards, one to carry the equipment, and one to assist me. Then, when I've killed this Russian son of a b*tch, we'll all chip in to burn the house to the ground." Tony explained.

"Sounds good to me." Alphonso replied.

"And where will you be whilst I burn Ruslan and his house to the ground?" Tony questioned.

"Having a lovely dinner at a French restaurant with Marcus and our ally in the police department." Alphonso replied.

"Captain Murphy?" Tony questioned.

"Yep." D'Amico replied.

"You sure do know how to persuade a man Alphonso." Tony remarked.

"I don't need to persuade anyone anymore, I literally only have to nod to a man and they'll do my bidding." Alphonso explained, "I mean, if it weren't for the f*cking Russians I'd own this city."

…

It was night time, the owner of a fine rich mansion wasn't home yet, and as the guards of the house stood outside in front of the gate – one standing in the open and the other in a control booth – all of a sudden, the exposed guard was suddenly shot in the head whilst the other guard stumbled back in fear whilst he watched from within the control booth.

Another silent bullet neatly blasted through the window of the booth and shot the control guard in the head. Two men ran over to the bodies and dragged them both into the bushes where they swapped their own clothes with the guards' clothes.

Meanwhile, Tony Lynch and two of his mobster allies approached the gate in black leather suits, wearing leather gloves. The four mobsters assisting Tony in the heist of the mansion where: Aldo Caprini, Gino Del Favero, Max Hill and Tommy Gigante.

Aldo was the second in charge, Tony's assistant; Gino was the luggage-man, who carried the necessary equipment (i.e.: guns, petrol, flares etc.), Max was the guy who took out the guard in the booth, and Tommy was the other guy who took out the guard who stood in the open. Tommy and Max had swapped their clothes with the dead guards' clothes and posed as the guards for when the Russian mob leader who owned the mansion would eventually return.

Gino opened the gates via the control booth allowing a clear passage way into the mansion for Tony and the others to go through. Tony approached the door into the mansion and discovered that it was locked.

"Pass us the canister." Tony ordered Gino who stood beside him along with Aldo.

Gino reached into his holdall bag and picked out a high pressure canister of which could be used to shoot high pressured air perfectly through almost any solid, non-metal objects apart from locks and others of that nature. Tony grabbed the canister and aimed the end of the tube at the lock of the door. As he clenched the trigger, a high pressure blast shot the lock off the door and through across the front hall until it shattered a vase opposite the door mounted upon a wooden table.

Tony passed the canister back to Gino and said, "Thanks."

He pushed the door open and stepped into the wide, long front hall. As Tony, Aldo and Gino entered took their first step into the front hall; a Spanish maid stumbled upon the shattered vase and came into the instant sight of the three intruders.

As the maid turned around and discovered the presence of the three unwelcoming intruders, she dropped the brush and scooper in fear whilst Tony wielded his silenced handgun and held it low beside his waist whilst aiming at the Spanish maid. She shuddered and in an instant, Tony shot her three times in across her torso, instantly killing her.

"Dispose of the body." Tony ordered.

Whilst Gino began to drag the maid's corpse away and out of sight, Tony and Aldo made themselves comfortable in the presence of the enemy's home…

Soon enough, the Russian mob leader, Ruslan Kumarin had arrived in his SUV and pulled up at the gate. He lowered his black window to reveal his face to the so called 'booth guard' who was in fact Max in disguise. Ruslan was a straight faced mobster wit a scar down the side of his face.

"Mr. Kumarin, good to see you again." Max remarked as he pressed the button to open the gates.

Ruslan pulled his car up outside the front of the house and stepped out alone. He pressed a button on his keys which automatically locked the door. Ruslan then walked up to the door where he encountered the mystery of the missing lock. He proceeded by lightly pushing the door open, allowing it to swing open the rest of way for him to enter through.

Ruslan lurked through the corridors cautiously until he arrived at the door of his study, his own personal office room within the house. As he entered the room, he discovered that the light was off and once he had turned it on, he found that the back of the leather chair at his desk was facing the wall and just as he went to wield his pistol, the muzzle of another met the back of his head.

Aldo closed the door whilst holding a handgun the back of Ruslan's head.

"Don't f*cking move!" Aldo ordered, "And drop the f*cking gun!"

Ruslan dropped his handgun to the floor and it was at that moment that the chair spun around revealing Tony to be sitting in it with one leg up resting on the knee of the other leg, his face clearly visible for Ruslan to see and a silenced handgun in the tight grasp of his hand, aimed at Ruslan.

"You…" Ruslan remarked maliciously.

"Hello Ruslan." Tony greeted.

"Why the f*ck are you here?" Ruslan questioned.

"Alphonso sent me to kill you, apparently you killed one of ours, maybe you've heard of him… Ryan Ross." Tony replied.

"Doesn't ring a bell." The Russian mobster replied.

"Don't give me that sh*t, we know the Russian mafia had some involvement in it, why wouldn't you? Especially after we killed one of yours." Tony remarked.

"I don't know what the f*ck you're talking about!" Ruslan shouted.

"This morning, the police found the bodies of two men, Ryan Ross and some other guy. Ryan Ross was an associate of the Italian mafia; he was a good friend of mine in fact. Either you or one of your f*cking Russian mutts killed him, 'cause it ain't got anything to do with us, you f*cking hear me mother-f*cker?" Tony explained.

"I had no involvement in the murder of that f*cking piece of sh*t!" Ruslan shouted.

"You know, I'm sick and tired of listening to your f*cking bulls*t! So I'm count down from three to one, and if you don't f*cking confess, I'm gonna press the f*cking trigger and just like that… you're dead." Tony threatened.

Ruslan stayed silent whilst Tony began the countdown.

"Three!" Tony began.

Ruslan never said a word.

"Two." Tony cocked the silenced handgun.

As Tony said "One", Ruslan spun around, whacked the gun out of Aldo's hand and punched him so that he fell to the floor, and turned to Tony where he then was shot three times in the chest by the silent but lethal bullets of the silenced handgun. Ruslan was sent to the floor with a blood soaked shirt and he landed on the ground, blood poured from his mouth and wounds and formed a pool around his body.

Tony stood up, helped Aldo off of the floor and said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, that mother-f*cker's got a strong punch though." Aldo replied.

Tony and Aldo entered the front hall once more where they were united with Gino.

"Have you got it all set up?" Tony questioned Gino.

"Yeah, I've poured a trail of petrol leading around the first floor, leading to multiple C-4 bombs which will blow the house away. All you gotta do is light the fire." Gino explained.

"Do have a lighter?" Tony questioned.

Gino handed Tony a small metal lighter and Tony flipped the lid up. After three tries, Tony lit the lighter and kept the flame lit whilst he shortly conversed with Gino, "Where does the trail start?"

"Right there." Gino pointed out.

And so, Tony dropped the lit lighter on the petrol and within milliseconds, the petrol was set on fire and a trail began as the fire followed the petrol's trail whilst Tony, Aldo and Gino made a run for it. As they ran into the front garden, the fire reached the centre of the living room and as they neared the gate, the flames finally found the C4s that they were looking for…

Multiple C4s went off and in a colossal explosion, the house was obliterated and Aldo and Gino were thrown to the floor by the force of the shockwaves whilst Ruslan's SUV rolled down the hilled front garden with shattered windows. After the explosion occurred, and the fumes were blazing from the fires of the ruined house, Tony looked into the blaze and simply… smiled.

…

Meanwhile, in the busy streets of Manhattan, a black limousine pulled up outside an expensive French restaurant, out of the vehicle emerged four men: the sadistic Alphonso D'Amico, the corrupt Captain John Murphy of the New York Police Department, Alphonso's fearless bodyguard Tyrone West, and the second-in-command of the New York Italian Mafia, the one and only, black skinned Marcus Jackson who smoked a cigar everywhere he went.

The four men entered the lobby of the French restaurant in single file, D'Amico leading, Murphy following second, Jackson following behind Murphy, and Tyrone at the back. As the four entered in single file, Frank nodded to the man standing at the podium and slipped two one-hundred dollar notes into the waiter's blazer pocket and patted the waiter on the shoulder as a sign of generosity.

You see, the way it works is that everyone who Alphonso D'Amico knows, Alphonso D'Amico controls, everyone fears him and are afraid of disobeying his orders. That's why Alphonso D'Amico, the powerful sadistic Sicilian descendant and leader of the Italian Mafia in New York, can get in anywhere and everywhere he wants in the vast city of New York just by simply nodding, there's a mole or affiliate of D'Amico's in every business around the city, including the Russian Mafia and the Police Department.

The waiter lead the four men to a particularly nice table and as Alphonso seated himself, Captain Murphy gazed into the distance to notice that his inferiors in the police department were present in the restaurant with their wives; these two men who belonged to the police force were of course Detectives Harvey Mills and Peter Hudson. Murphy snarled and sat down on the opposite side of D'Amico before Marcus sat down beside him and Tyrone sat beside Alphonso.

"So, what d'ya think of this place, huh?" Alphonso questioned.

"It's decent." Marcus replied in his deep intimidating voice.

"Just decent? What about you Captain, what's your opinion on this luxurious restaurant?" D'Amico questioned.

Murphy looked at Alphonso with a serious face and said, "It's nice."

"I guess this was all just a waste of time blowing my money on a nice restaurant then." Alphonso remarked.

"My apologies Alphonso, I'm just distracted." Captain Murphy replied.

Murphy gazed at the one and only detective Peter Hudson as he passed the table, seemingly unaware of the Captain's corrupted presence.

"If you'll please excuse me, I've just gotta go the restroom." Murphy remarked and pulled out his chair and walked in the direction in which Hudson walked.

As Detective Hudson entered the bathroom toilets, he approached one of five sinks in the restroom opposite the cubicles. Hanging above each sink was a spotless mirror.

Detective Hudson gazed into the mirror hanging above his sink and turned the hot tap on. He cradled the water in his hands and lowered his head to splash the hot water onto his face. He let his head rest over the sink for a few seconds with his eyes closed as the water dripped from his face before raising his head once more to look into the mirror.

But as Hudson raised his head, he instantly spotted Captain Murphy in the mirror, standing behind him with his arms crossed as if he were waiting for Hudson to acknowledge his existence. Hudson slightly shuddered in confusion and turned around to greet the Captain with a tone of confused fear, "Captain?"

"Detective." The Captain snarled.

"What a coincidence?" Hudson remarked.

"Did you see me sitting at the table?" The Captain questioned in an intense and slightly aggressive voice.

Hudson stuttered, "Er, well, err, I…"

"I said, did you see me, sitting at that TABLE?!" The Captain aggressively shouted as he grabbed Hudson by the collars of his blazer and towered over him, asserting his power over the detective by looking down into the fearful detective's eyes with his furious eyes as he pressed his head down upon Hudson's just slightly.

"Yes! I saw you." Hudson shuddered.

"And did you see who I was sitting next to?" The Captain questioned but was unfortunately not bestowed a reply from Hudson, "DID YOU SEE WHO I WAS SITTING WITH, DETECTIVE?!"

"Yes, yes, I did." Hudson gulped.

"Then who was I sitting next to, detective?" Murphy questioned.

"Two mob bosses and some big black man." Hudson shuddered whilst looking away in distress and fear.

"And what were there names? I know you know, detective, so tell me… what were the names of the two mob bosses?" Murphy questioned aggressively.

"It was Alphonso D'Amico and erm… Marcus, Marcus Jackson." Hudson replied.

Murphy chuckled, "That's correct! Now, I'm pretty sure you've worked out why I was sitting with those two mob bosses, so here's the thing… if you tell a single f*cking soul about what you saw, I'm gonna hunt you down and tear you apart limb by f*cking LIMB!"

Murphy suddenly punched Hudson in the face, sending him to the floor in a mighty blow.

"Did you hear me?!" Murphy questioned aggressively as he looked down on Hudson who wiped the blood from his nose as he lay on the floor.

"I said did you hear me?!" Murphy roared.

"YES!" Hudson replied.

Murphy groaned and suddenly kicked Hudson in the face sending him flat on the floor which a bloody soaked face.

"Not a single f*cking SOUL!" Murphy ordered before marching out of the rest room.

...


	10. Chapter 3: The Drug Dealing Sabotage

Chapter 3: The Drug Dealing Sabotage

It was upon midnight, just after the destruction of Ruslan Kumarin's mansion, when Aldo Caprini, Gino Del Favero and Maxwell Hill arrived at the New York harbour in a black SUV. As they climbed out, they were greeted by two other Italian mobsters, Christopher D'Angelo and Robert Costello.

"So you decided to show up after all did ya Aldo?" Robert jokingly questioned.

"Nice to see you to Bobby." Aldo greeted, "Anyway, what is it we're shipping in today, huh?"

"A lot of drugs and a lot of guns, these Armenians have everything man and I mean everything." Bobby replied.

"Well, let's get this over and done with anyway." Aldo remarked.

As Aldo and Robert began to walk on towards the cargo ship where Armenians began to carry cargo off of the ship and into containers, the two continued to converse.

"So, did Marcus send you down here?" Aldo questioned.

"Yeah, the guy always sends us to his f*cking dirt work." Robert replied.

"It's the same with Alphonso." Aldo added.

Meanwhile, on the cargo ship, as an Armenian mobster walked across the deck, he was suddenly attacked by a shadowy man who quickly snapped his neck and pushed his body overboard. The shadowy killer pulled out a regular handgun and screwed a silencer onto the muzzle.

As another Armenian came into the shadowy killer's sight, he shot the Armenian down with a silent bullet. As the killer came about ten yards away from the mobster's corpse, two other Armenians ran over to the body and began to converse to each other in a panicky tone whilst the killer slid into the shadows.

After peaking around the corner to observe the Armenian mobsters, the killer emerged from behind the crate and shot the two Armenians to the ground. As the killer approached the triad of corpses, a few other Armenians arrived around the corner and laid eyes upon the shadowy culprit. The killer stood upon after shortly examining the bodies whilst crouching and in an instant he shot the three mobsters down.

Other Armenians discovered the three, newly murdered corpses and wielded assault rifles in fear and common sense. The two armed-and-dangerous Armenians tactically and silently crouched as they turned the corner in hostile search of the killer. But as the leading mobster turned the corner, the killer emerged from the shadows, hit the Armenian in the face and took the assault rifle out of his hands before swiftly withdrawing his silenced handgun and shooting the two mobsters down.

The killer continued by pulling out a C4 bomb and attaching it to the wall beside him which was a short distance from the bridge leading off of the boat. He pressed a button on the C4 which activated it but didn't cause it explode, to his intentions of course for he did possess a detonator of which would cause the bomb to explode at the push of a button.

The killer detonated the bomb and the explosion caused a small section of the ship to explode and surprise the five Italian mobsters. Aldo, Bobby, Gino, Christopher and Max all stood in shock as they observed the blaze as it mixed in together with the fumes from the damage whilst they their guns to close, ready for an unwanted battle with whoever it was causing the destruction.

Then, all of a sudden, a bullet blasted through Max's chest, instantly sending him to the floor, instantly dead. Just as he landed upon the floor, the others turned around and suddenly, silent bullets were shot from the shadows behind them in precise and careful shots.

The killer was lurking in the shadows and he secondly shot Gino three times across the torso as he emerged from the shadows rapidly and approached the three remaining survivors of the five unfortunate mobsters. The killer skilfully manoeuvred to dodge the incoming bullets emitted from the mobsters' handguns.

The killer shot Aldo in the leg, sending him down to the floor, and swiftly spun around to stab Christopher in the neck with a knife he skilfully withdrawn in the time period in which he was spinning. Christopher fell to the ground as blood spurted from his neck. The shadowy killer turned to Robert who quickly aimed his gun at the killer but was too slow to shoot him.

The killer quickly sliced Bobby's wrist, forcing Robert to drop his gun, before grabbing the mobster by the arm to restrain him causing Bobby to tremble to his knees. The killer, with the hand of which he held the blade with, placed the dagger in front of Robert's neck and swiftly sliced his throat. He let go of Bobby's soon-to-be corpse as the blood poured from his neck.

The killer stood still and shot Christopher to kill him quickly because the bleeding of his neck was taking too long. Now, the only remaining mobster of the five main Italian mobsters who were at the harbour that dark and damp night, was Aldo Caprini whose right leg had just been shot directly through the knee cap.

The killer towered over Aldo's body; Aldo looked up and gazed upon his shadowy face of the murderous culprit as sweat dripped down his face. Aldo gulped and said, "It had to be you didn't it, so it weren't the Russians after all, I guess Alphonso was right then."

"Did you even expect that I would ever do… this?" The killer questioned in a deep voice.

Aldo smiled and shook his head, "No… no I didn't. I guess that'll get you far… So is this your master plan, infiltrate the Italian mafia, kill us all off one by one, and free society of organised crime."

"Not exactly, but you were close. I'm gonna kill Alphonso, making Marcus the leader, and once Marcus is convinced that the Russian mafia killed all of you petty scumbags, you Italian pieces of sh*t, all of ya, Ryan, Alphonso, you, then you and the f*cking Russians are gonna be at each other's throats and from then on, you'll all just kill each other yourselves, I won't even have to intervene." The killer explained.

Aldo grinned as sweat dripped from his forehead whilst blood spurted out of his leg wound, and he said, "You're a f*cking lunatic. You'll never get away with it, not in this city, not anywhere!"

The killer crouched beside Aldo and said, "I will get away with it, my friend, all I have to do is cause a little chaos."

"F*ck you!" Aldo cursed.

"You see, Aldo, chaos is a recipe…" The killer remarked as he raised his silenced handgun and aimed it at Aldo's head, "… and someone has to bake it."

The killer pressed the trigger and shot a silent bullet at Aldo's head which managed to blast through the petty mobster's left eye…

...


	11. Chapter 4: The Death of Alphonso D'Amico

Chapter 4: The Death of Alphonso D'Amico

The next day… in the afternoon.

At the lumber warehouse, in the board room, Alphonso stood at the leader's end of the table as he gazed through the square-patterned window whilst nine other Mafioso mobsters sat around a long table from highest authority (being at the top of the table by Alphonso) to the lowest authority (being at the other end of the table).

Sitting on the either side of the table next to Alphonso's seat was Tony Lynch and Marcus Jackson, Marcus was the second in command, he had his own little gang attached to Alphonso's Italian Mafia and his skin was black. Marcus was a high authority in the Italian Mafia of New York even though, like Tony, he wasn't Italian.

"Are you even listening Alphonso?" Marcus questioned.

"Of course I'm f*cking listening! Now continue!" Alphonso ordered as he slammed his mighty right fist down onto the table with the strength of his almighty rage.

"As I was saying, the police found something this morning at the docks. They found our men, all dead along with those f*cking Armenian scumbags. Now, the contents of which these Armenians were shipping in consisted of drugs and weaponry, not any ordinary weaponry, very powerful explosives, explosives that could blow an entire building up…" Marcus explained.

"Let me guess," Tony remarked, "The explosives were stolen?"

Marcus awkwardly stayed silenced for a moment or two before finally replying, "Not all explosives were stolen of course."

"Which ones were stolen?" Alphonso questioned.

"Well let's put it this way, the explosion emitted from these bombs is the equivalent of a Napalm bomb." Marcus replied.

"F*ck a duck!" Tony shouted whilst Alphonso simply snarled angrily.

"There's more, someone apparently intervened in the police's investigation; John was killed in process, along with a few other cops." Marcus continued, "Now, unless anyone of you know who that mother-f*cker was, then I'd say that the Russians sabotaged the shipping last night and came back this morning to clean up the mess. I reckon they stole the explosives for themselves and plan to use them against us."

"I'm not convinced; I don't think the Russians had anything to do with this… I don't think they killed Ryan Ross, I don't think they sent that hit-man to kill me, and I do not believe that they sabotaged our dealing last night. I think someone else is picking us off, one by one." Alphonso objected.

"Are you serious?" Marcus questioned.

"Yes I'm f*cking serious Marcus! I'm deadly serious. That hit-man who tried to kill me said that some guy hired him to do it. I think this mystery man is intentionally hunting us down, one by f*cking one, I think he's trying to sabotage every one of our f*cking operations and I think that we should find this mother-fucker and rip his f*cking guts out, because he ain't killing me!" Alphonso shouted.

"Okay." Marcus replied, "So you're saying we're getting hunted by a f*cking shadow. We don't know what he looks like, we don't know where to look, we don't know what his real name is, I mean, we don't have any f*cking clues leading to this guy. I mean, for all we know, he doesn't even exist. And if he is real, we don't who he is."

"But he knows who we are, and we need to kill him before he kills all of us! Do you f*cking hear me?" Alphonso roared.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Marcus questioned.

"We lure him in, catch him and tear the piece of sh*t apart, limb by f*cking limb!" Alphonso replied.

…

Later that night, Alphonso arrived in a limousine outside his hotel tower of which he owned and lived in on the top floor penthouse. He stepped out of the limo and onto the pavement. As the limousine drove off, Al walked up the steps and into the lobby of the hotel. As he walked towards the elevator he gazed at the receptionist only to find that the former Mafioso was sleeping with his head cradled in his arms.

Alphonso sighed and pressed the up button on the panel beside the elevator doors. After a few moments of patient waiting, the elevator doors opened up and Alphonso entered the interior. As he pressed the button marked '13', the doors closed and began to take him up to the thirteenth floor, which is of course the floor where his penthouse is at.

But as Alphonso was lifted away from the ground floor by the efficient elevator, he was unbeknownst to the fact that the receptionist was not in actual fact sleeping, he was actually dead for there was a hole in his forehead, neatly done by a swift bullet emitted from a probably silenced weapon.

Alphonso arrived on the thirteenth floor, as the doors opened; a long white corridor was revealed and at the end of the corridor was the closed entrance into the living room of his penthouse. The white corridor was empty and silent and as he walked down it, he passed multiple others doors: the bathroom door, his bedroom, his son's bedroom, and his office.

Alphonso eventually arrived at the door into his living room and he prepared to greet his wife and son but unfortunately, as he opened the door, he was welcomed by the hanging corpse of his black bodyguard. The bodyguard was hanging from the ceiling in the centre of the living room and as Alphonso stood in shock, he remarked, "What the f*ck?"

Al looked to the north-east side of his large living room of which was split into two: the kitchen and the proper living room where the television was along with the couches and the coffee table. His wife and son were tied up and gagged as they sat together in a panicky manor by the kitchen.

All of a sudden, the mysterious killer who had been sabotaging the mafia's operations suddenly popped out of nowhere and tackled Alphonso to the floor with strength and the end of his gun. Alphonso fell to the ground and as he tried to get up, the killer kicked him in the face, sending Alphonso face-up on his back.

The killer then, with his brawn and strength, lifted Alphonso off of the floor and threw him across the room. After rolling across the floor, Alphonso lifted himself up just in time to dodge the running killer's punch. Alphonso struck the killer in the face once with a strong fist but when he swung for another punch again, he unfortunately missed as the killer ducked and punched Alphonso in the stomach.

The shadowy culprit then lifted Alphonso up off the ground once again and chucked him into the living room area. Alphonso landed on the coffee table and caused it to shatter into hundreds of shards. Alphonso quickly got up and withdrawn his handgun to shoot at the killer but the killer was too quick and sharp for Al as he averted the handgun away and suddenly head butted Alphonso in the face.

Alphonso fell into the shattered glass and sliced his hands unintentionally and picked up a sharp-ended shard of glass. Alphonso got up and confronted the killer. He went to slash the killer across the chest with the shard but missed and tried again quickly but missed again. On the third time, Alphonso swiped the shard downwards and managed to slice the killer's face, down the left side.

The killer groaned in rage and clenched his fists; the killer then punched Alphonso about five times, each with a strong mighty impact causing Alphonso's vision to blur. The killer grabbed Alphonso by the back of the neck and restrained him by pulling his arm back, and escorted Al to the kitchen where he then grabbed Alphonso by the back of his head and smashed his face into the kitchen table so hard that the impact smashed the table.

Alphonso fell to the floor, his face bloody, bruised and severely cut; the killer knelt down and lifted Alphonso onto his feet. Alphonso looked into the eyes of the killer; he observed the murderer's shadowy face and said, "And to think I trusted you."

The killer suddenly head butted Alphonso once again, blood poured from is nose, the killer began to strike Alphonso multiple times in the face with his powerful fists and each punch was a mighty strong punch until the final punch was the most powerful and the most painful for Alphonso. The killer picked a saw-off shotgun off the floor and shot the window which shattered into pieces.

The killer turned to Alphonso and looked down upon the collapsed body of the dying mob boss; he lifted Alphonso up onto his feet and grasped the back of his neck whilst restraining the mob boss by twisting his left arm back. He twisted around and threw Alphonso forward and sent the mob boss trembling out of the window.

Alphonso was sent out of the window and fell to his death… Alphonso crashed into the pavement beside the hotel; his legs were crooked and broken. He was instantly killed and there was a big crack in the pavement which was quickly filled with the blood of the notorious, sadistic Alphonso D'Amico…

...


	12. Chapter 5: A Trap Within A Trap

Chapter 5: A Trap Within A Trap

It was the next day, and at the lumber warehouse's board room, the main members of the Italian Mafia sat around the table in unity whilst the new leader, Marcus Jackson towered over them, tall and mighty and utterly furious. He slammed his fist down onto the table and roared, "Two days in a f*cking row! TWO MOTHER-F*CKING DAYS!"

"What are you on about?" Tony questioned as the left side of his face was shadowed by the darkness.

"The police have found another crime scene, mass mother-f*cking murder at the Royal Hotel!" Marcus replied.

"Alphonso's place?" Tony questioned.

"Yes, Alphonso's f*cking place Tony!" Marcus shouted, "Now the police found, outside the hotel, a body. The body had been thrown from the top floor of the hotel, out the f*cking window, after being beaten to death, and on the ground, with broken and bones, a pool of mother-f*cking blood around his body. Now, do you know whose body that belongs to?"

"Oh f*ck…" Tony gasped.

"I think Lynch here has worked out whose body it was, and I think you all know too don't ya mother-f*ckers?" Marcus remarked, "Yeah, you all know, it was mother-f*cking Alphonso! He had been battered, thrown out of the mother-f*cking window and splat! Blood every where, broken bones, twisted spine, real nasty sh*t!"

"Alphonso believed that this erm, this mystery man who hired that Russian hit man is the guy sabotaging our operations and killing our men." Marcus explained, "Now, I'm not saying Alphonso was wrong about that, but now that I'm the f*cking leader, I'm saying that the Russian Mafia were behind all this sh*t! That they have a master assassin on their f*cking hands, killing us off one by f*cking one…"

"So, Marcus, what's your elaborate f*cking master plan, hey?" Tony questioned, with half of his face still shadowed by the darkness.

"We lure 'em in, trap the mother-f*ckers, and kill every last one of 'em!" Marcus replied.

…

Later that night, in the scruffier part of Manhattan, on the eleventh floor of a car park block, there were four blacks SUVs positioned in a horizontal line in the car park. Sitting in the central SUV was Marcus Jackson, Tony Lynch, Danny Marinello and Lucas Pirelli. Marcus was at in the front of the car in the driver's seat whilst Tony was in the passenger seat of the front. Marinello and Pirelli were in the passenger seats in the back. Whilst they each loaded their assault rifles, Marcus explained the plan to the others.

Tony's face was partially shadowed by the darkness within the car as he listened to Marcus's explanation, "So, when the Russian's arrive, Tony will be waiting down the other end in the shadows with his grenade launcher. We'll be standing opposite the enemy, and when they arrive we begin to shoot. And the shooting will be a sort of sign for Tony to use the launcher. Once one of the vehicles have been destroyed… we attack!"

"Have you got it?" Marcus questioned.

"Yep." The others replied.

"How did you manage to get the Russians to even come here anyway?" Danny questioned.

"I arranged the meeting, I posed as an Armenian mob dealer and requested that we meet, I told them that I had found a way to get rid of the Italian Mafia once and for all." Tony explained.

"And they believed you?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm a very persuasive man, I get what I want." Tony replied with half of his face still shadowed by the darkness.

"You should go now, get into position." Marcus suggested to Tony.

Tony took his mighty grenade launcher into his hands, got out of the SUV and jogged across the car park towards the emergency exit. Marcus loaded his assault rifle and said, "Come on then, we should get into position."

Marcus, Daniel and Lucas got out of the car with their assault rifles ready and as they got out of the car, so did the other mobsters from their SUVs, all with some kind of weapon in their grasp. Tony entered the emergency exit door and stood in the shadows within, closing the door upon entrance.

Each mobster stood patiently with their guns locked and loaded and ready to kill. Each of them had an intense expression on their faces, some were nervous and fearful, some were grinning and Marcus didn't express a single emotion in his facial features as he stood in the centre of the straight line of mobsters who were aligned infront of the SUVs, awaiting the arrival of the Russians.

The poker-faced Marcus was standing slightly out of line with the mobsters to, in a way, assert his leadership. Then the sound of screeching wheels across the tarmac ground echoed through the car park all the way up to the eleventh floor, the mobsters raised their guns and prepared for a battle to come, all but Marcus of course who kept his semi-automatic assault rifle low beside him.

Then up the slanted road up into the eleventh floor car park, arrived four white vans… it was time, Marcus raised his assault rifle once and for all, and as he knelt in the shadows Tony smiled. The vans stopped in a disorderly line… each mobster suddenly pulled the triggers of their assault rifles and began to shoot the vans at the same time.

As Tony heard the sound of shooting from within the shadows from within the emergency exit staircase hidden from the car park and the mobsters, he remarked with a grin on his face, "Time to shine."

Tony engaged into the battle.

Meanwhile, Russian mobsters began to leap out of the back of the vans and engage into the battle with powerful weapons to shoot at the Italians. Whilst the Russians attacked and hid behind the backs of the vans, one of the white vans suddenly exploded due to a grenade from Tony's powerful grenade launcher. The shockwaves from the blast tipped one of the adjacent vans on its side and caused the other to hit the fourth van next to it.

Marcus was smiling up until the following point in a grenade bolted past his sight and hit one of the SUVs. He turned and watched as the unfortunate SUV exploded into flames and consumed a couple of the ally mobsters whilst throwing others to the ground from the shockwave. As he turned back, one of the Russian white vans bolted past his sight as Russians shot at him and his allies whilst driving the vehicle towards the SUVs.

Marcus dodged the bullets from the Russians in the moving van but two other mobsters were unfortunately struck by the bullets. The driver of the white van was suddenly shot in the head through the window as he drove over a couple of mobsters, and because of that, the van was sent clashing into the end SUV and the two vehicles suddenly exploded as well.

Marcus was distracted when a couple of Russians began to shoot at him; he flinched and turned to them. He raised his assault rifle and began to shoot at the two mobsters. He shot one down in a flash and shot the other in the stomach, causing him to tremble to the floor as blood poured out. Then another Russian mobster attacked from the side with the end of his shot gun.

The mobster sent Marcus falling to the floor with a bash to the side of his face. The mobster kicked Marcus to the ground and aimed his assault rifle down at Marcus head, but before he could even press the trigger, Marcus groaned and bolted up off the floor and took the mobster down. Marcus began to batter the Russian to death with his bear fists as he knelt over the man who lay on the floor with a bleeding face, helpless and unfortunate.

But as Marcus battered the Russian mobster to within an inch of his petty life, a grenade landed beside them, Marcus gasped and leapt to the side as the grenade exploded, consuming the Russian in the flames but simply impairing Marcus's hearing and sight.

As Marcus lay in shards, whilst blood subtly dripped down from his nose and from the wound on his head caused by the Russian mobster and the end of his gun, he opened his eyes, everything was blurred and his to him everything was silent. As his sight only just returned, he discovered a battlefield, in which cars and vans were set ablaze, where chaos had been successfully wreaked.

Marcus pushed himself off the floor and lifted himself up onto his feet, as he looked around, his hearing began to return and he took a good hard look at the surrounding destruction and chaos which consumed the car park, fumes and smoke filled the air and Marcus was at the centre of it all. Once everything had returned to normal in his head and man, as everything orientated back into shape, he turned around only to be attacked once again by a shadowy man.

Marcus was punched once in the face, then again to the side of the stomach and finally to the face once again. Then the shadowy attacker ran up to Marcus and lifted him off the ground by his collar and his belt and threw him to the ground. As Marcus stopped rolling, he looked up with bruised swollen eyes and as blood poured from his face, the shadowy attacker towered over him…

It was the one and only Mr. Black, the figure who of which Marcus believed to be a myth, a lie, a man who was here now, here to finish his conquest over the Italian and Russian Mafia.

"Hello again, Marcus." Mr. Black greeted.

Marcus's sight became blurry and as Mr. Black's face was enlightened, it was merely a blur to him.

"So it wasn't the Russians after all… it was you." Marcus slurred.

The man chuckled and said, "Of course, and here we are, the end is nigh, soon this city will be free, free of crime, free of… us. You're the last man standing, Marcus, and I… I will make you fall!"

The mystery man knelt down beside Marcus and Marcus's sight orientated once again… Marcus grinned and said, "I should have known better than to trust you. You know, it was kind of obvious that it was you when I come to think about it."

"Really? Then why didn't anyone stop me?" The shadowy culprit questioned.

"Because we all trusted you." Marcus replied.

"In a city like this, I'm surprised you can trust anyone." The mystery man remarked.

"So you did all this?" Marcus questioned.

"Yep, I killed 'em all, Ryan Ross, Alphonso, everyone. The only one left is you…" The mysterious man remarked as he stood up tall over Marcus and wielded his saw-off shotgun.

"Now, the clock the ticking Marcus, I have to get ready for the big finale tomorrow. So, seeing as I have a tight schedule, I am sorry to announce that I must conclude this conversation…" The shadowy killer raised his shotgun and aimed it at Marcus's head, "I am afraid your time is UP!"

The shadowy killer pulled the trigger on his shotgun…

...


	13. P3: C1: Born Again Criminal

**PART 3: The Master Plan of the Mystery Man**

Chapter 1: Born Again Criminal

Attica, New York.

It was early in the morning; the gates of the Attica Correctional Facility opened up and out emerged Luis Jones, a prisoner who had been released on parole. He emerged wearing a black suit with a white shirt and polished shoes. Jones was a man in his twenties, he was cool, stylish and his black hair was gelled down all the way back.

Luis walked with one hand in his pocket, and the other grasping his black blazer which he held over his shoulder. He had a toothpick in his mouth and constantly went around with a subtle cool grin on his face. He entered the car park and approached the awaiting taxi.

One might wonder why Luis Jones, the cool young man, was in prison for four years straight. Well, the story of Luis Jones is quite simple; he's an obnoxious, careless, arrogant burglar, a combination which doesn't quite fit together exactly. After being arrested, Jones was took to court, the judge was only going to send him to prison for a year, but when Jones kicked off, his true side came out, he offended the judge with his obnoxious verbal attacks and was instead sentenced to four years in prison.

Jones slid into the taxi cab and closed the door.

"So, where will it be for you my friend?" The taxi driver questioned.

"Erm, this place please." Luis replied as he handed the driver a small piece of paper with an address on it.

"Okay." The driver replied.

Soon enough, Luis arrived at his destination and stepped out the taxi with the blazer still on his shoulder. He looked up the block of flats and counted the amount of floors, there were in total seven floors. He entered the lobby and approached the reception.

"How can I help you sir?" The old female receptionist questioned as Luis approached the desk.

"My name's Luis Jones, I'm meant to be staying here." Luis explained.

"Jones, Jones, Jones," The receptionist muttered to herself as she read down the list of names written within a book, "Oh here you are, Luis Jones. Room 65. I see you've been released prison; I shan't ask what you done to get in, but I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

The receptionist handed Luis the keys and in reply he said, "Thanks."

Jones entered the elevator with his briefcase, his blazer and his keys and pressed the button labelled '6'. The doors closed and within ten seconds he arrived on the sixth floor. Jones grasped the handle of his suitcase and walked down the corridor.

Luis continuously gazed at his key and at the doors along the corridor to see whether or not the number on the door corresponded to the number engraved into his key. Within seconds he arrived at the door labelled '65' and so Luis expressed a subtle expression of joy before unlocking and opening the door. As he entered the apartment, he was revealed to a cosy but basic apartment.

The apartment was a reasonable size for a man of his status, in fact he was lucky to have it. The prison had organised a flat to live in for the meantime and a small time job at a grocery store. He placed down his briefcase beside a chest near the apartment door and hung his blazer up on one of six hooks attached to the wall. He placed the keys into a small bowl on the chest and walked into the centre of the room to observe his surroundings.

…

Soon enough, Luis was in the shower, the water ran hot and he absorbed the lovely heat of the water which he had longed for in prison. He rolled his head around to let the water soak his head whilst he kept his eyes tightly closed and subtly smiled in happiness. Once he got out of the shower, he dried off with a towel and got dressed into a white t-shirt, jeans and a leather coat before taking his keys and leaving his apartment to absorb the free outside world.

As Luis ventured through the busy streets of Manhattan, the glorious full moon shun down on the effulgent city of lights and constantly moving vehicles. Jones gazed through the windows of the shops at the technology of which had came out in his absence, he thought to himself how technology had changed within a matter of four years, it hadn't radically changed but nether the less, it changed.

Luis had a smile on his face; he absorbed the fresh air and admired the city's beauty. Soon he was sitting on a bench in Central Park, it was dark and slightly unsettling but that never took away the smile from Luis's face. But that happy grin was wiped once Luis was finally freaked out as he looked to his side whilst sitting upon that very bench in Central Park.

As Luis looked across the park, he discovered that there was a shadowy man standing in the distance, beside a tree, his face hidden by its shadow, staring at Luis until Luis eventually noticed his presence, it was then that the shadowy man walked away casually as if nothing had occurred, as if he didn't care that Luis had spotted him.

...


	14. Chapter 2: The Iron Fists of Ryan Ross

Chapter 2: The Iron Fists of Ryan Ross

On that same night, the acclaimed boxer Ryan Ross was in a scruffy boxing arena named Rusty's Gymnasium in the middle of boxing match. It was Ryan Ross versus Dmitri Derevenko a.k.a the Russian Dynamo, a Russian boxer allied with the Russian mafia, in fact, he was a sort of Russian version of Ryan Ross a.k.a the Man of Steel as Ross was an ally of the Italian Mafia.

It was as if they both symbolised the two criminal factions and their constant battle for power; Ryan Ross was the Italian Mafia and Dmitri Derevenko was the Russian Mafia.

It was round four, half of the round had passed and Ross was getting smashed by Russian Dynamo. Ryan was threw into the ropes of the boxing ring, he hung over the ropes and as he looked up with his bruised eyes, he grinned like a psychopath after being bruised and cut from the fists of the Russian Dynamo.

As the Dynamo approached Ryan with his gloved fists ready to bash Ross's face in, the Man of Steel swung around and smashed Dmitri's face with a powerful strike. Ryan then punched Dmitri once again from the other side; blood spurted out of Dmitri's mouth as his face was struck by Ryan's boxing gloves backed with the strength of his iron fists.

As the Man of Steel began to batter the Russian Dynamo to within an inch of his life, one particular man in the audience grinned in happiness, that man was Alphonso D'Amico, the Italian king of crime in New York City, the leader of the Italian mafia. But as Alphonso smiled, another man was not happy at all, that man was Alphonso's Russian opposite, that man was Ruslan Kumarin.

Ruslan Kumarin was the Russian King of Crime in New York City; he was Alphonso D'Amico's archenemy, his mortal nemesis. Accompanying Alphonso was his bodyguard, Tyrone, his close friend, Anthony Lynch, his powerful ally and mob boss, Marcus Jackson, and the corrupt police captain, John Murphy.

After a series of powerful punches to the face of Dmitri Derevenko, Ryan finally sent him into the ropes distinguishing the boxing ring and continued to beat the Russian Dynamo's face with his mere fists until he finally stopped… Derevenko's face was bloody, bruised, cut and battered, his sight was blurred and he was seconds from fainting.

Ross backed away as Derevenko slid off the ropes and fell unconscious to the floor. Ryan grinned as the referee climbed onto the boxing ring milliseconds after the bell rung as a sign that the match had ended. The referee took Ryan's right hand and lifted it as high as he could to make it clear that the Man of Steel had won.

Ryan was overjoyed but his grin was unusually psychotic-like and malicious, Alphonso and his company were made up, the audience cheered Ryan on whilst five particular men were all but happy, those men being Ruslan Kumarin and his four Russian allies who were infuriated. Ruslan bolted off of his seat and stormed off as his four inferior allies followed.

…

After the boxing match, the Man of Steel, Ryan Ross, was in his dressing room, clothed in his boxing shorts along with a yellow and black boxing robe. As he pulled off his gloves, the door suddenly opened and through it came the one and only Alphonso D'Amico, Tony Lynch, Marcus Jackson and Al's black bodyguard, Tyrone.

"Well if it isn't Ryan Ross, the Man of Steel!" Alphonso remarked as he embraced Ryan Ross, "You have made us a lot of money my friend!"

"You're very welcome Al." Ryan replied.

"Ryan, my man, that match has got to be one of the greatest boxing matches in New York history, the way you just took over in the final round, it was iconic!" Marcus remarked as he too embraced Ryan after Alphonso took a seat.

"What can I say? I'm good at what I do, the so-called Russian Dynamo... he didn't stand a chance." Ross remarked.

Tony entered the room, "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, you truly are the Man of Steel!"

"Please, stop with the compliments." Ryan laughed.

Captain Murphy entered and Ryan remarked, "Well if it isn't the corrupt captain himself, it's good to see you John."

"It's good to see you too, Ryan, I haven't seen a match like that in all the years I've been a cop." Murphy remarked.

"A corrupt cop at that." Ryan smiled.

"What can I say Ryan? Corruptions like a virus, it spreads… it's unstoppable." Murphy remarked.

"So Ryan, what does victory taste like?" Alphonso questioned.

"Exquisite." Ryan replied.

"When are you getting the prize money?" Tony questioned.

"Rusty should be down here any minute now with the cash." Ryan replied.

"Did ya' see Kumarin? He looked pretty pissed off." Marcus remarked.

"I like to grind that Russian scumbag's gears. He should be burned with the rest of his vermin." Alphonso remarked before a knock on the door interrupted his moment of madness.

"Come in." Ryan called.

The old man who owned the entire gymnasium/boxing arena entered through the door, he was a friend of the Italian Mafia and his name was Rusty Bennet.

"How ya doing fella's?" Rusty questioned.

"We're doing just fine Rusty, come in, take a seat." Ryan suggested.

"I'm afraid I can't Ryan, I've just come to drop your prize money off." Rusty replied as he carried a silver briefcase containing Ryan's prize money in.

"Just put it on the table there." Ryan replied.

Rusty placed the silver briefcase on the table and remarked, "Oh erm, that was one of the best matches I've seen in ages; it was monumental."

"Please, Rusty, stop, you're making me blush." Ryan funnily remarked.

Rusty laughed and said, "Have a good night, after all, you're the Man of Steel!"

Rusty left the room and closed the door. Ryan turned back to the others.

"Aren't you gonna check the case?" Tony questioned.

"Now?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah now. How d'ya know he's not having you off? You've gotta check it." Tony replied.

"Okay." Ryan replied as he proceeded past Tyrone and stood in front of the table, gazing down upon the case.

Tony, Marcus, Alphonso, Tyrone and John crowded around Ryan as he flicked the two clips of the briefcase up and slowly lifted up the case only to reveal a big load of case lay within.

"Well, he's not having you off, that's for sure." Tony remarked.

"That's a lot of money." Marcus added.

"Tell me about it." Ryan replied.

...


	15. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Employer

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Employer

The morning following the night of the boxing match between the 'Man of Steel' and the 'Russian Dynamo', in a dark black room, two men sat opposing each other on a table, one man was lit up by a desk light, whilst the other was hidden in the shadows. The enlightened man was a Russian hit-man for hire named Vladimir Chernekov.

"So, Mr. Vladimir Chernekov I believe?" The man in the shadows questioned.

"That is right." Vladimir replied.

"Well, Mr. Chernekov, I've brought you here today for one reason. Now, it has come to my attention that you are a hit-man. Is that correct?" The shadowy man questioned.

"Yes." Vladimir replied.

"Well, Mr. Chernekov, that's why you're here." The shadowy man explained.

"Are you a cop?" Vladimir questioned.

The shadowy interviewer laughed and replied, "Does a cop kidnap a man?"

"No." Vladimir replied.

"There lies your answer; I kidnapped you, so therefore I am not a cop." The shadowy man remarked.

"Who are you?" Vladimir questioned.

"That information doesn't concern you. All you need to know is the identity of the man who you're going to kill." The mystery man replied.

"And who exactly is this man?" Vladimir questioned.

The mystery man pushed a folder across the table and Vladimir opened it up with his handcuffed hands to reveal the file inside which consisted of information about Alphonso D'Amico.

"You seriously expect me to kill this man?" Vladimir questioned.

"Do you know who this man is?" The mystery man questioned.

"Of course I do, everyone knows who this man is." Vladimir replied.

"Well if you know who this man is, then who is he? To be more specific, what is he?" The shadowy man questioned.

"He's Alphonso D'Amico, the leader of the Italian Mafia; he's the archenemy of Ruslan Kumarin, my former boss." Vladimir replied.

"Indeed he is, and you're gonna kill him for me." The shadowy man ordered.

"And what if I don't want to?" Vladimir questioned.

"Then I'll kill you." The mysterious man replied.

"What if I fail, what if I run away?" Vladimir questioned.

"If you fail I will kill you unless D'Amico has beaten me to the punch-line. If you run away, then I will hunt you down and I will torture you, do you understand?" The mystery man questioned.

"Okay, I'll do it, but if I do it, will I get some kind of reward in return?" Vladimir questioned.

"The reward will be your life, spared if you complete the task." The man replied.

"That's a pretty sh*t reward." Vladimir remarked.

"Would you prefer it if I killed you after you complete the task?" The mysterious man questioned.

Vladimir snarled and said, "No!"

"So it's a deal?" The shadowy man questioned.

"It's a deal!" Chernekov replied in discontent with a slightly angry and intense tone in his voice.

…

Meanwhile, Luis Jones was in Rusty's Gymnasium along with about seven other men whom of which he didn't know, working out in the gymnasium area. He was in the middle of punching a large boxing bag whilst other men simply lifted weights or jogged on the treadmills. He was beating the punching bag incredibly fast until he finally gave his mightiest strike into the boxing bag.

All the while, he was unbeknownst to fact that a shadowy man was observing his every move from the manager's office whilst he smoked a cigarette. The man turned away from the window approached Rusty Bennet, the manager of the gymnasium who was tied up, silenced by a strip of duct tape and soaked in petrol

"I must say Rusty," the mysterious man remarked as he wielded a silenced handgun whilst Rusty terribly panicked in fear but was silenced by the duct tape across his mouth, "This place is a sh*t-hole."

The mysterious man suddenly shot Rusty Bennet clean in the forehead. The man slid the silenced handgun into the back of his black trousers and took the burning cigarette out of his mouth.

The shadowy man blew the smoke into the air and slowly lowered his head and gazed down upon the corpse of Rusty Bennet. The man chuckled slightly and remarked, "Pathetic."

He flicked his cigarette onto the body of Rusty Bennet and proceeded out of the room whilst the body set ablaze. As he walked down a corridor on the ground floor after fleeing from the manager's office, the fire alarm suddenly rang.

Whilst visitors ran around mindlessly in a panic as the sprinkles went on, the man simply walked out of the building like a shadow in the darkness until he was finally noticed by one man who looked down the long corridor of which the mystery man walked down, this man who had witnessed the mysterious killer leave the building through the emergency exit was Luis Jones, suspicious and wary.

…

Later on, as Luis walked down a reasonably busy street, smoking a cigarette and walking casually. His hair was gelled down back and he had a smile on his face for no particular reason, just because he always smiled like the cool dude he was. As Luis turned a corner down an alleyway he kept his cool and continued to walk the way he did with a cigarette in his mouth.

Just before being exposed to another alley way coming from his right, Luis blew the smoke into the air and flicked his cigarette to the floor. As the cigarette continued to burn, he walked into the zone of which was exposed to the new alley way and was suddenly in the neck with a small dart.

"What the f*ck?" Luis remarked.

Luis stopped and began to stumble, he pulled the miniature dart from his neck and gazed at it just before his sight became blurry, as his sight became blurry Luis trembled slightly and soon fell to the wall on his back. As his fading sight looked into the distance, a reasonably tall and blurred figure came into his sight and approached him.

The blurry man knelt down in front of Luis and remarked, "Beddy-byes."

As Luis just fell into unconsciousness, the blurred man pulled a sack over Luis's head and Luis was knocked out…

…

In a small empty remote bar, Luis was sitting in a chair with a sack over his head, his hands bound by rope and he was unconscious. The bartender of the empty bar pulled the sack off of Luis's head to reveal the unconscious young man.

"Wake him up!" Ordered a mysterious voice from the opposite side of the table which was hidden in the shadows by the darkness.

The bartender chucked the sack aside and picked up a bucket of water which he sudden poured over Luis's head. As the bartender poured the water over Luis's slumbering head, the former criminal was awoken in an annoying way.

As Luis awoke, the bartender walked away with the bucket and left Luis bound to the chair with a soaked face.

"What the f*ck?" Luis exclaimed, "Where the f*ck am I?"

"You're in a bar, Mr. Jones, take a good look around." The man in the shadows replied.

"Why am I tied to a chair? Get me out of this chair!" Luis began to panic.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Mr. Jones." The shadowy man replied.

"Get me out of this f*cking chair you f*cking b*stard!" Luis ordered.

"If you don't calm down Mr. Jones, I'm gonna have to silence you, and by that I mean kill you." The man in the shadows explained.

Luis slightly calmed down and questioned, "Who are you?"

"I can't tell you that information I'm afraid, Mr. Jones." The man replied.

"Who the f*ck are you? I can't trust you until I know your name! D'ya hear me?" Luis ordered.

"If I tell you my surname, will you listen to me?" The man questioned.

"Maybe." Luis peacefully replied.

"Okay, here's the deal then, I propose my offer, I tell you my name, you accept my offer." The shadowy man concluded.

"What if I choose to decline your offer?" Luis questioned.

"If you decline my offer, you're dead." The mysterious man replied.

"Are you serious?" Luis questioned.

"Do I look serious?" The man in the shadows questioned.

"I don't know I can't see your face." Luis replied.

"Well said," The shadowy man replied, "anyway, down to business."

"Before you start, what type of business are we dealing with?" Jones questioned.

"The type of which you specialise in; the type which got you thrown into prison for four years." The mysterious interviewer replied.

Luis chuckled and remarked, "Burglary?"

"Indeed. Some might even go as far as to call it advanced burglary in this case. Or even a heist, if I may." The man in the shadows replied.

"What's so advanced about this burglary then?" Luis questioned.

"You're gonna be robbing from a notorious boxer named Ryan Ross, then… you're going to kill him." The shadowy man roughly explained.

"I've never kill a man before and I'm not intending on it either." Luis replied.

"Well tonight's the night, because if you don't kill him, then I'll kill you." The man threatened.

"So what is it this man has done for you to want him dead?" Luis questioned.

"Nothing." The shadowy man replied.

"That's a pretty lousy excuse." Luis remarked.

"Lousy? I'll tell you what's f*cking lousy!" The man in the shadows suddenly changed from a calm character to an aggressive antagonist, "The scumbags who run this city, who have managed to corrupt every inch of justice, who, who walk around like this city's their f*cking playground. Crime is the blindfold that keeps Lady Justice from seeing the type of world she's created, and someone needs to take the blindfold off…"

"But it's almost impossible to take off, so we have to take it off one inch at a time, starting with Ryan Ross. You see, Ryan Ross is one of those men who think who think they own the city, he's basically Alphonso D'Amico's best friend." The man in the shadows continued.

"Who's Alphonso D'Amico?" Luis questioned.

"He's the leader of the Italian Mafia." The shadowy interviewer replied.

"So what is it that you want me to steal?" Luis questioned.

"A briefcase, securely stored within any regular safe." The man replied.

"Okay, but two things, one: how do I crack the safe? Two: Where is the safe?" Luis questioned.

"Firstly, I'll give you the four digit code to open the safe. Secondly, I will give you a map of the house which will clearly show the location of the safe." The man replied.

"Are you gonna give me this Intel any time soon?" Luis questioned.

"Now, actually." The shadowy interviewer replied as he places a folder onto the table and pushed it across to Luis.

"How do you expect me to read it, if I can't even open it?" Luis questioned.

"Carlos, undo Mr. Jones's knots please." The shadowy man ordered the Hispanic bartender before turning to Luis and saying, "On one condition, you will not move unless I tell you to move."

Carlos began to untie the knotted rope from around Luis's wrists and pulled the rope off. Luis shook his hands to cool off the slight burn in his wrists.

"You may now read the file." The mystery man remarked.

Luis opened up the file to reveal a sheet in side labelled 'Ryan Ross'. The other information consisted of his age, his address, his weight, height and a map of his house, the front room was of course circled because it was room which contained the safe, and the safe contained the briefcase.

"So, do you accept my proposition or would you prefer to die?" The shadowy interviewer questioned.

"There's just one last thing." Luis objected.

"And that would be?" The shadowy interviewer questioned.

"Your name." Luis replied.

The mysterious man who lurked in the shadows simply chuckled as he was about to inform Luis of his surname…

...


	16. Chapter 4: The Interrogation

Chapter 4: The Interrogation of Luis Jones

It was midnight, the air was chilly and cold, Luis Jones had just been dropped off on the pavement in a creepily silent and empty street, just outside the big nice house belonging to the one and only Ryan Ross, the man of which Luis had been hired to steal from and eventually kill.

Luis was clothed in an all-black arrangement consisting of a black tracksuit and black trainees, and also carried a hold-all bag. From his tracksuit jacket pocket, he pulled out a balaclava and pulled it over his head. Once he was disguised, he leaped over the short wall like a butterfly in a garden, and landed like a feather as he landed on the grass, the reason being so that he could avoid making a loud disturbing sound by opening the gate.

Luis crept up to the front door silently, he pulled out a lock-pick and inserted it into the door, as he turned the pick he unlocked the door and very slowly, he pushed the door open. Before entering the front hall of Ryan Ross's lovely and simple house, he wielded his handgun which was secured between the waistband of his tracksuit pants and his underwear, with the gun in his grasp; he wielded another object, a silencer, which he screwed onto his handgun.

Before entering, Luis pushed his black glove upward to check the time on his watch, using the muzzle of his silenced handgun to push it. As he entered, he took one hand and closed the door very carefully and very quietly. Luis pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper with a sketched map of the first floor of the house. The front room was circled on the creased, scruffy map.

Luis entered the front room as quietly as could be after poking his head through the door just to make sure that no one was in the front room. Luis crept into the room once he clarified that the coast was clear and stood in the center. Luis looked around in search of the safe which belonged to Ryan Ross until he had finally trembled upon the large object, hidden beneath the desk supporting Ross's computer.

As Luis opened the doors of the desk, he was revealed to three things: the safe which was just beside the tower which both were underneath a board which supported the keyboard and mouse. Luis knelt down in front of the safe, he placed his holdall bag down on the floor to his right and pulled out the same piece of paper bearing the map of the house on it, and turned it over to reveal a four-digit number imprinted on the back, reading: 1/9/6/9.

The numbers 1, 9, 6 and 9 were written upon the sheet because it was the year in which Ryan Ross was born, and it was the pass code Ryan Ross would use for almost everything that involved using a pass-code. As the safe door swung open, the contents of the safe were revealed. The contents consisted of a silver briefcase and a file leaning against the side of the safe.

Luis reached into the safe and took out the briefcase firstly. After placing it down onto the floor, he then pulled the folder out of the safe and opened it up to briefly read the contents of the confidential file. The sheet of paper inside the file was titled 'THE DEALING' and it was basically about a future dealing between the Italian Mafia and the Armenian mafia at the harbor, not any ordinary dealing though, it was an exchange of explosives for money.

There were five words that stood out to Luis: dealing, bombs, Armenians, destructive, and Alphonso D'Amico. Once he finished reading the contents after approximately ten to fifteen seconds, Luis bent down to slide it into his holdall bag but as he did so, he was blatantly unbeknownst to the fact that Ryan Ross, the house-owner, was standing in the doorway, holding a baseball bat low beside his legs as he watched Luis steal the contents of his safe.

Once Luis put the folder into his weapon filled holdall bag, and finally zipped it up, he rested the strap on his holdall bag on his left shoulder, picked up the briefcase with his left hand and picked up his silenced handgun with his right hand.

"Now to kill the b*stard who owns this house." Luis remarked as he suddenly turned around only to find that Ryan Ross was waiting for him to turned around whilst holding his baseball bat high.

As Ryan Ross went to swing the bat at Luis's head, he quickly objected to Luis's remark, "Not today mother-f*cker!"

In one swing, Luis was knocked out… and his blurry unconscious state, he heard the impaired voice of Ryan Ross, and out of all the fuzzy talking he could hear in his unconsciousness, Luis only heard one thing clearly, Ryan Ross presumably talking over the phone saying, "Tony, I need you to come over here... we have company."

…

After being knocked out by a metal baseball bat and a mean swing, Luis was suddenly awoke from his blurry unconsciousness by a bucket of water to his face. His eyes burst open as the big splash of water clashed with his face, he looked around in a panic and was terribly confused due to being awoken all of a sudden.

"Wakey-wakey." Ryan Ross remarked towards Luis.

Luis suddenly realized that he was bound to a chair, removed of his balaclava and exposed to his capturer, Ryan Ross, was accompanied by Tony Lynch who was sitting in the corner of the attic on a stool whilst Ryan stood in front of the unfortunate burglar whose facing was dripping with water. Ross chucked the bucket aside as Luis began to panic.

"Where the f*ck am I?" Luis questioned as Ryan looked down upon his body with a sadistic, merciless and amused expression upon his face, "Who are you?"

Ryan Ross knelt down so that he was eye level with the soaked burglar whose face was partially bruised due to the hit he took from Ryan's baseball bat.

"You, my unfortunate friend, have been captured my moi, Ryan Ross, the man you tried to steal from." Ryan remarked.

By moi Ryan of course meant me, seeing as moi is French for me, but it is pronounced m-wa.

"Ryan Ross?" Luis questioned fearfully.

"Indeed. Now, down to business." Ryan remarked, "Who sent you?"

"No one sent me." Luis lied whilst Tony chuckled slightly in the background whilst a toothpick hung on his lips.

"I know you're bull-sh*tting, the regular burglar doesn't target specific objects, a burglar doesn't simply unlock an electrical safe like that." Ryan objected.

"So, if you don't tell me who sent you, I'm beat your ass to death with my steel baseball bat, slice you up," Ryan continued as he held his combat knife to Luis's neck, "and feed you to my f*cking rottweilers."

"No one hired me for f*ck sake!" Luis shouted.

Ryan kept silent as he stood up and turned to Tony.

"Tony, I think you should introduce our friend here to the world of pain." Ryan suggested to Tony.

Tony stood up with a smile on his face, his hair was gelled back and he was wearing a black blazer and pants with a white shirt and a black tie. As Ryan stepped aside, Tony stepped in the spotlight in which Luis was the star after replying to Ryan, "Happy to oblige."

Tony turned and walked towards the direction of the baseball bat. As the baseball bat rested upon the wall to Tony's left in the considerably large loft area which was scruffy yet clean and stripped of any furniture but the chair Luis was tied to as he sat in the beam of light shining down upon him, and the stool of which Tony formerly sat upon before standing up to grab the baseball bat, Luis began to panic and questioned, "Wait, what are you doing?"

Tony picked up the bat and strolled back towards the interrogator's position whilst swinging the bat around like a chain to spin around, as if it were a non-lethal weapon, and it was because of the way Tony casually twirled the baseball bat around, that Luis became all the more intimidated by this cool but evidently cruel mobster and ally of Ryan Ross.

As Tony arrived in the interrogator spot – the interrogator spot is the position in the spotlight where the interrogator stands just in front of the interrogated – and turned to the terrified burglar who was shaking where he sat, Tony looked down upon Luis who looked up with his nervous and terrified eyes. Tony instantly stopped twirling the baseball bat around and gazed into Luis's eyes to intimidate the already-petrified criminal.

"So, what's first?" Tony questioned, "Your jaw? Or your legs?"

"What?" Luis muttered nervously.

Tony smiled, "Ryan… suppress this man!"

Ryan suddenly came up behind Luis with a cloth and pulled the cloth back into his mouth to silence him, once Ryan tied the cloth in a knot, gagging the unfortunate burglar who began to scream in panic but whose screams were almost silenced by the cloth tied around his mouth, Tony remarked, "Legs then."

Luis screamed but could hardly be heard due to the cloth covering his mouth as Tony quickly cocked the steel baseball bat and swung with a mighty swing at Luis's legs. As his bat clashed with Luis's shin, the burglar roared in pain. Tony quickly delved into a world of torture and pain inflicting upon the burglar as he bashed Luis's other shin once, his left knee twice, his right shin again, his right knee once with a powerful strike, before simply continuing to batter his legs to death…

As Tony battered the young burglar's legs horrifically, Ryan sat on his stool, smiling sadistically and psychotically as if he like watching the burglar being battered. Tony stopped for a few seconds, the burglar was crying but his cries could hardly be heard. Tony cocked the baseball bat once more and in one mighty strike, bashed the burglar across the face, throwing the bat aside once it clash with the burglar's skull.

As the baseball bat rolled aside across the floor, Luis hung his head, crying in pain as blood leaked from a slice down the left side of his head, the cloth gagging him began to stain with Luis's blood as he coughed it up into the cloth.

"You mother-f*cking scumbag!" Tony remarked as he clenched his fist and struck Luis across the face with a mighty punch, followed by two more.

As Luis cried in utter pain, Tony shook the blood off of his knuckles and watched the young, bleeding burglar cry as blood leaked from his head.

"Ryan, pass me the knife." Tony ordered.

Ryan chucked the covered knife to Tony who removed the sheath from the blade and stroked Luis's jaw for a few seconds with the edge of the blade. Tony positioned the blade at Luis's stomach. Luis began to panic as the tension built, he began to scream as he shook his head in fear whilst Tony cocked the knife… but then as he went to stab Luis in the stomach, his mobile phone rang.

Tony lowered the knife and took his phone out, as it continued to ring, he read the name displayed upon the screen which read 'Alphonso'. Tony answered the phone and placed the device beside his ear.

"Al?" Tony questioned.

Meanwhile, Alphonso was in the lumber warehouse on the other end of the phone whilst his men bound the hired assassin, Vladimir Chernekov, to a chair.

"Tony? Is that you?" Alphonso questioned.

"Yeah, it's me, why?" Tony replied.

"I need you at the lumber warehouse right now!" Alphonso urged.

"Okay, just wait a minute," Tony replied before placing the phone against his chest to block the sound from Alphonso as he spoke to Ryan, "I'll just be a minute, I've gotta talk to Alphonso."

Ryan nodded as Tony passed the combat knife to him and proceeded down the ladder leading to the second floor of the house. Once Tony reached the second floor, Ryan continued on from Tony's episode of torture upon Luis. Ryan pulled the cloth off of Luis and the burglar instantly coughed up blood from his mouth, and as he spat the blood out, a few teeth were spat as well.

"So, are you gonna talk?" Ryan questioned.

"I can't!" Luis cried.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Ryan roared.

"If I tell you… my employer will kill me." Luis replied.

"If you don't tell me, I'll kill you myself." Ryan threatened.

Luis gasped, "I… I can't."

Ryan clenched his right fist and suddenly swung for a mighty punch, and seeing as this was the notorious boxer punching Luis, it was a painful punch. Luis's spat blood out of his mouth as Ryan punched him across his face, Ryan continued to punch the poor burglar four more times, each time with an even mightier strike until Ryan stopped.

"Are you going to talk now?" Ryan questioned.

"Please, I can't! Just leave me alone! PLEASE!" Luis begged.

"That's it!" Ryan remarked as he pulled his handgun out and pointed it at Luis's head.

"No, please, don't kill me!" Luis begged.

"If you want to f*cking live, you better tell me the name of your employer right f*cking now! Or I'll blast your f*cking brains out!" Ryan roared.

"Okay! I'll tell you his name…" The tension built as Luis prepared to tell Ryan the name of his mysterious employer… Ryan was seconds away from pulling the trigger because of the long pause the weak and injured burglar took to complete his intensifying sentence…

"It was… Lynch, he called himself Mr. Lynch." Luis replied, his eyes closed in tiredness caused by weakness and pain, and hung his head.

Ryan shuddered, his face dropped, he lowered his gun in shock as he realised who the mysterious employer was.

"LYNCH!" Ryan exclaimed in shock.

"Speak of the devil…" replied the intense and smooth voice of Anthony Lynch, Ryan turned around only to be revealed to his close friend, Tony Lynch, standing behind him with a silenced handgun aimed at Ryan's head, "… and he shall appear!"

"Tony?" Ryan gasped milliseconds before Tony pulled the trigger, and shot Ryan in the head, sending him down to the ground in a flash… Tony was the employer of both Luis Jones and Vladimir Chernekov; he was the terrorist, the killer… the mystery man with the master plan! As Ryan lay on the ground whilst blood poured out of the hole in his forehead, Luis raised his head slightly as blood hung off his lip and bled from his head.

"I'm disappointed, Mr. Jones, I thought you were up for the job… but I was evidently wrong." Tony remarked as he stood before the bound and severely beaten man known as Luis Jones.

"You? You're Lynch? And you're his friend?" Luis questioned.

"We're not friends, Mr. Jones, I'm just a traitor. And it looks like I will have to take care of things from now on, seeing as you failed me." Tony remarked.

"Please, I can make it up, next time I'll be more careful, just please don't kill me!" Luis begged.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones," Tony remarked as he raised his silenced handgun and precisely aimed it at Luis's head, "But there won't be a next time!"

In one powerful and silent shot from his silenced handgun, Tony killed Luis and sent him down to the ground with the chair, after being horrifically tortured and finally murdered.

Tony lowered his gun, "Can't rely on anyone."

...


	17. Epilogue: The Airport Massacre

EPILOGUE: The Massacre of the International Airport

The day after the battle on the eleventh floor of the car park, Detective Harvey Mills was in the police station, he was sitting in the captain's office although the captain was dead awaiting the arrival of an FBI officer whilst sitting in the visitor's chair opposite the captain's side of the desk. The patient silence was interrupted when a tall, dark brown haired FBI officer entered the room.

The detective seemed almost depressed, his face was injured and bruised, the cuts were covered by smalls plasters and he managed to stand up to greet the unwanted federal agent.

"You must be Detective Mills." The agent remarked.

"That's me." Mills replied in a serious tone as he failed to express any emotions in his face.

As the two shook hands as a sign of greetings, the agent said, "I'm Agent Cooper with the FBI."

Agent Cooper sat in the captain's seat as the detective sat back down in his seat.

"So, detective, you must be a bit shell-shocked, in the past week or so, your best friend and fellow detective, Peter Hudson, was murdered, your captain was killed in a horrific explosion, and the mysterious terrorist who is committing such crimes is on the run, and you were the last to see him." Cooper remarked.

"That's correct." Detective Mills replied with a serious poker face.

"So, did you see his face?" Agent Cooper questioned.

"Not particularly, we were basically fighting in the dark." Mills replied.

"That's a shame; did he say anything to you?" Agent Cooper questioned.

"The last thing he said to me was, and I quote 'I have to catch a plane.'" Mills replied.

"He said that to you?" Cooper questioned and in reply, Mills simply nodded, "Well, seeing as you don't know what he looks like or what he's planning to do next, I guess there's nothing we can do but wait." Cooper remarked calmly.

"Are you serious? Wait?" Mills bolted off his chair.

"Calm down detective." Cooper ordered.

"No, I'm not going to sit down just so that we can wait for this guy to stir up a little more chaos." Mills objected.

"Sit down detective!" Cooper ordered.

"No! You do not understand! Every moment that passes, he is preparing to strike again, and god knows what he's planning to do next. This guy is a professional, he's too good at what he does, he managed to wipe out the Italian Mafia and I'm not gonna wait for him to wipe us out next." Mills shouted.

In the midst of the conversation, Sergeant Wu Chang interrupted as he barged through the door. Mills and Cooper turned their heads to Chang as eh remarked, "You have to come and see this, the entire television networking in New York has been hacked, there's a clip showing on the television. You have to come now!" Chang urged.

Detective Mills and Agent Cooper rushed out of the captain's office into the main offices just outside. They barged through the crowd of police officers as they observed the television within the room after it had suddenly been hacked. There was a countdown on the screen and as the detective and the federal agent reached the front of the crowd, it had reached the number two and finally reached one…

As the countdown concluded, a masked man appeared on the screen, people around the entire city watched… this man was none other than Tony Lynch, a traitor to the mafia and a terrorist in disguise, no one knew who this mysterious man on the television was as he presented himself with a black air soft mask, he was sitting behind a desk and there were two masked goons behind him with sub-machine guns.

"Greetings, citizens of Manhattan, I am Mr. Black and I come with a message… As we speak, I and my men are preparing to carry a devastating act of terror. The city and the world will watch in shock as people are slaughtered. This, my friends, is the next step towards the fall of Manhattan, this city of crime and injustice will crumble from the terror and chaos inflicted upon it. Men, women and children will die, for a reason of course… so that society can rebuild." Tony a.k.a Mr. Black announced.

"The city will burn and the people will perish in the flames of chaos. And when New York City crumbles, a chain reaction shall commence, and the world shall crumble and perish with it. But as you all burn, as you all fall to the knees of chaos, you will know that once society has collapsed, a new, brighter one shall rise, it shall rise from the flames and it will stand tall, and I will stand with it… Hold your families close and endure… Prepare yourselves as you watch fellow civilians fall at the hands of necessary terror." Mr. Black continued.

"Prepare, my fellow men and women, the John F. Kennedy International Airport is in for a surprise." Mr. Black concluded as the clip concluded.

People around the city, either in their homes, offices or restaurants, stood or sat in shock as they J.F.K international airport's present security camera footage appeared on the screen…

Meanwhile, in the John F. Kennedy International Airport, the elevator into the lobby opened up whilst many, many civilians were stood around everywhere… as the doors of the elevator opened, eight masked men stepped out with some kind of machine gun, light machine gun or submachine gun in their grasp.

As each and every one of them strolled out of the elevators with their guns at the ready, the scream of a woman shouting, "Oh my god, he's got a gun!" caused everyone else to scream and panic and run off in utter fear. But as everything kicked off, the leading 'goon' Mr. Black – who was actually Tony Lynch in disguise – pulled the trigger on his powerful MG4 light machine gun.

As the bullets fired from Mr. Black's MG4, many people instantly fell to the ground and so terror commenced, the other seven terrorists who were also disguised in masks began to shoot from their automatic guns and many people trembled to the ground as blood splattered into the air. The crowd in the lobby was instantly reduced as they were killed off within seconds.

As the terrorists went up the escalators after leaving the many bloody corpses to rot in the lobby, they were ambushed by guards upon arrival onto the upper floor. But the guards were almost no match for Tony and his goons although they did manage to kill about two of them. There were more civilians screaming and running away as the guards attacked the terrorists.

The now six man team of terrorists killed off the guards and killed many more civilians in the process.

"Split up!" Mr. Black/Tony ordered.

As three terrorists ran down a different way, Tony and two of his goons went the other way. Within seconds, Tony could hear the shooting of his departed terrorists' guns as they shot down civilians in cold blood.

Tony and his two goons turned a corner and were revealed to a colossal crowd of terrified civilians. So the three terrorists stopped where they stood and began to shoot the crowd down within the wide and vast section of the terminal which receded just before the constantly beeping metal detectors. As Tony as his two masked allies blasted the unfortunate crowd horrifically with their powerful weapons, Tony, even behind his air soft mask, was not bothered by the massacre he was inflicting but he wasn't smiling either…

Meanwhile, as police rushed out of the station, Detective Mills and Agent Cooper got into Harvey's car in a panic to get to the airport fast. Mills fastened his seatbelt as the agent sat fearfully in the front passenger seat.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Agent Cooper questioned in fear.

"Of course it's f*cking necessary, people are being slaughtered for god's sake whilst sh*t yourself. You know what I think?" Mills remarked.

"What?" The agent questioned.

"You need to grow a pair!" Mills replied before driving off in a rush.

All the while, Mr. Black and his men walked over the corpses of the many people they had murdered in cold blood; any sign of movement from a single body in sight would be re-shot to finish the job.

After passing through the metal detectors, deeper into the terminal, more people were revealed to Tony and ran around mindlessly in fear. Mr. Black a.k.a Tony pulled the trigger of his MG4 but discovered that he was out of ammunition and so he threw his light machine gun aside and took two sub-machine guns off of his back and continued on to use them as his weapons at the same time.

Whilst Tony's two other goons used one weapon to shoot down the terribly unfortunate civilians within the airport, Tony used two at the same time. He shoot aimlessly but somehow precisely at the civilians and killed them in groups at a time. More security arrived, and they came with riot shields and armour.

Tony and his two goons stopped as a small but outnumbering army of armoured guards approached in a line. Not all guards possessed riot shields, in this case the statistics were that only one out of seven guards possessed riot shields.

"Stand down!" One of the guards roared.

Tony dropped his submachine guns and turned to the goon to his right and said, "The semtex please, Ghost." Mr. Black/Tony requested.

The goon known as Ghost handed Tony a.k.a Mr. Black a semtex grenade also known as the sticky grenade.

Tony pressed the little red button on the semtex and threw it over to the horizontal line of guards. The stick grenade hit one particular guard on the shoulder and before being blown up along side some of the others, he incompletely remarked, "What the -" The explosion consumed that one guard and about three others out of the twenty two guards, in flames and merely sent the rest trembling…

Detective Mills, Agent Cooper, Sergeant Chang and the rest of the police department arrived outside the airport and rushed into the lobby. Mills stopped as he discovered the field of dead bodies.

"My god…" Mills gasped.

"It's a blood bath." Sergeant Chang remarked.

Detective Mills realised what he had to do, he knew that these terrorists were trained, they were merciless and they were deadly, if he took the police to the terrorists, they would share the same fate as the poor civilians who had been massacred throughout the terminal, he had to face Mr. Black alone… So he ran, and as he reached the bottom of the escalators, Sergeant Chang shouted, "What are you doing Detective?"

"I'm gonna face him alone sergeant, this has to end! Don't follow me; don't even go any further than this lobby, just keep a perimeter." Harvey shouted.

The sergeant nodded, he knew that Harvey's fate was certainly not going to be prosperous, but still he let the bold detective carry on. As Harvey was finally out of sight, the sergeant turned to the other officers and announced, "Okay men, form a perimeter, no one comes in, no one gets out!"

As Tony's three other goons who departed from the group concluded their slaughtering, the leading goon of the three, Charlie, suggested that they go find Mr. Black, Ghost and Sandman and so they began to search for him.

Meanwhile, as Tony, Ghost and Sandman strolled over the corpses of the guards they murdered, and then suddenly Tony spun around and whipped out a handgun which he instantly used to shoot Ghost and Sandman down. As their bodies hit the floor, Charlie and the other two goons arrived and questioned, "Mr. Black? Where's Ghost and Sandman?"

The masked Mr. Black turned around and shot all three down in a flash with his handgun. Once their bodies trembled, Mr. Black walked over to Charlie's body and discovered that the goon was still alive.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but all loose ends must be tied." Tony remarked before shooting Charlie in the head.

Detective Mills ran through the metal detectors and ran through the fields of bodies until he arrived in the section of terminal where Mr. Black, Ghost and Sandman had recently murdered the massive crowd of people. But the area was empty, he stopped at the bodies of Ghost and Sandman and his curiosity emerged.

The detective stood up and continued to run, soon he arrived on the bottom floor via a restricted elevator, as he entered a gloomy corridor where pipes were nailed across the walls, and as he done so he trembled upon body after body of guards and workers of the airport. After lurking through the darkness of the corridors he arrived at the light at the end of the tunnel.

Mills was presented to the runway and he stepped into the light he observed that multiple scattered bodies had been shot dead; a van was on its side and a truck of oil had exploded into a fuming blaze. He marched forward with his gun in hand and as he arrived about ten yards away from whence he came, he was stopped in his path by a voice calling from behind.

"Detective Mills!" The voice of Tony Lynch called.

Mills turned around; Tony was standing about three yards away with his handgun aimed at Harvey's head.

"We meet again." Tony continued.

"I'll be damned." Mills remarked.

"Along with your precious city." Tony replied, still masked.

"So, Mr. Black, all this was your big plan? To slaughter hundreds of people?" Harvey questioned.

"Please, don't call me Mr. Black," Tony pulled off his mask to reveal his true face, a distinctive scar streamed down the side of his face after recently being attacked by Alphonso D'Amico, "Call me Tony."

"Do you feel good Tony? Killing all those innocent lives?" Mills questioned.

"Well I certainly don't feel bad." Tony replied as he chucked his mask aside.

"Only a cold blooded psychopath with no soul could massacre civilians and not feel bad." Mills remarked.

"Maybe I sold my soul to the devil…" Tony remarked as he and Mills approached each other ever so slowly.

"Maybe." Harvey said.

"Or… maybe I am the devil." Tony grinned maliciously.

"Now that wouldn't surprise me." Mills remarked.

Mills stopped, his mood was intense and angry, he wanted to kill Tony and he wanted to make him pay.

"You seem a bit intense, anything I could do to help?" Tony questioned.

"You could die." Harvey replied.

"Maybe… soon. But firstly I must burn this city to ashes." Tony replied.

"How do you expect to do that?" Harvey questioned.

"You see, Detective, I've rigged this airport with C4s and a catastrophic bomb that can cause this entire building to collapse within seconds. And that's not all… most of New York had been rigged with bombs, I've got men in the Empire State Building, on the Brooklyn Bridge, the Statue of Liberty and many more… all I have to do is press the button that sets them all off." Tony explained.

"You killed my friend, you threaten my city, you murder hundreds of people, and now you're gonna blow up my city? Care to explain your big master plan to me before you do so?" Mills questioned.

"I never meant to kill Detective Hudson but he got in the way, he was collateral damage. Now, you want me to explain my plan?" Tony questioned.

"Yes." Mills replied.

"Well, this city is corrupt, it's infected, or it was, by the scum known as the Mafia. The Mafia is a worldwide web of criminality and injustice; they've almost corrupted every inch of society. The Mafia is almost impossible to eradicate, so I had to take it apart, bit by bit. Now, in New York, as you know, there are two types of Mafia, the Russians and the Italians, my 'alliance' was to the Italian Mafia, the original mafia of course." Tony explained.

"I was highly ranked in the authority of New York's Italian Mafia, Alphonso D'Amico, the leader, trusted me, he basically thought of me as his brother. So seeing as I was fixated into the higher ranks of the Italian Mafia, I had the perfect chance to strike at the heart. But the Italian Mafia was like a tower of building blocks, like a Jenga tower. I had to take it apart, piece by piece." Tony continued.

"But in the early stages of my master plan I was unwise, I hired that petty burglar Luis Jones to kill the toughest man in New York city, Ryan Ross, and on the same night I hired a Russian hit man to assassinate D'Amico, both of them failed me, Luis was captured and I participated in his torturing before he told Ryan who I was, it was then that I had to kill Ross myself and then kill Jones. The Russian was also captured by Alphonso in his attempt to assassinate him, Alphonso called me down to deal with the assassin unaware of the fact that I was his employer, I killed the Russian as well." Tony continued.

"Luckily for me, when I killed Ryan Ross, I retrieved his two most important possessions, one of which was prize money which he had received for winning a boxing match against a Russian named Dmitri Derevenko, the other item was a file concerning a particularly important dealing with the Armenian mafia, this urgent subject concerned not only Ryan Ross but the Italian mafia as well. The deal was that in exchanged for a great fortune, the Armenians would bestow a collection of devastating explosives upon the Italians…" Tony explained.

"So, on the night of the dealing, I dressed for the occasion of which I wasn't invited to and sabotaged the entire operation," Tony flashed back in his mind as he continued to explain what he had committed to the detective, "I killed the Armenian mobsters one by one as they shipped in the explosives into the harbour," In Tony's flashback he murdered the Armenians as he snuck in the shadows of the ship using his silenced handgun.

"Then I killed my fellow Italian mobsters," Tony –in his flashback- killed each of the Italian Mobsters who were at the harbour upon the night of the dealing as they conversed between themselves in a small circle, he stabbed Christopher D'Angelo in the neck, he slit Robert Costello's throat and shot Aldo Caprini in the head as the unfortunate mobster lay on the damp ground.

As Tony's flashback concluded, he continued to explain his plan to Detective Mills as they stood outside the airport at the outer rim of the runway whilst Tony aimed his handgun at Tony's head from a reasonably short distance, "And then I took the explosives, loaded them into my a truck and transported them to a secure abandoned warehouse until such time as it was necessary to use them, then the next morning I drove to the harbour to clean up the mess I had previously made only to discover that the police had got there before I."

"Luckily, I came prepared in the case that such a situation would occur, I planted a bomb on the captain's car as he drove past and once the bomb went off, I pulled out a light machine gun and shot mindlessly in the direction of the crime scene." Tony continued as he had another flashback of when he attacked the crime scene at the harbour.

"But then along came a spider… you! Detective Harvey Mills. The determined, ambitious and admirable detective, I ran and I ran but you kept running as well, you shot me in the leg and I shot you back, at first I thought you were dead unaware of the obvious fact that you were wearing a bullet proof vest, once I escaped the cops I had to bandage myself up." Tony explained as in the flashback, Mills chased him, Tony was shot in the leg, and Tony shot Mills, limped for his life, awkwardly drove to the abandoned warehouse and covered his wounds.

As the flashback concluded once again he continued to explain his plan to Harvey, "On the same night, I infiltrated the hotel belonging to Alphonso D'Amico in which he lived upon the luxurious top floor. I killed the guards, neatly might I add, and attacked his family…" Tony faded into another flashback in his mind in which he shot down the guards and the receptionist in the lobby quite softly and killed the guards on the top penthouse floor.

"I hung D'Amico's bodyguard and took his family hostage until such time as Alphonso returned." Tony explained as in his flashback tackled Tony's bodyguard – Tyrone – tied a tight and dense rope around his neck and hung him up on the wall, after taping up D'Amico's wife and son's mouths with duct tape and binding their hands with rope, he knelt down beside the door of the living room with his gun at the ready for Alphonso's return.

Alphonso proceeded through the lobby of the hotel unbeknownst to the fact that the receptionist was softly murdered, arrived on the penthouse floor of his homes of sorts unaware of the fact that Tony awaited by the door for his arrival, and once Alphonso entered the living room to find that his home was the scene of the horrific crime, Tony tackled him down and engaged in battle. The flashback concluded temporarily in his head as he continued to explain.

"Needless to say, he didn't go down without a fight." Tony remarked as his flashback continued. Tony kicked Alphonso down to the floor and lifted the mob boss up into the air and threw him across the living room. Alphonso got up, dodged Tony's mighty punch and struck Tony in the face. Tony punched Alphonso in the stomach so hard it sent him to the ground; he lifted D'Amico up and threw him onto a coffee table, shattering the glass furniture.

Alphonso stood up in the pool of shattered glass with a big sharp shard in hand and slashed Tony's face.

"He slashed my face," Tony remarked as the flashback concluded as he distinguished the scar down the left side of his face for Mills to recognise, "hence the scar."

Tony faded back into his flashback, "He'd pissed me off real bad so I fought back twice as hard."

Tony battered Alphonso after clenching his tough fists and struck him multiple times in the face with mighty punches. He restrained Alphonso by twisting his arm back and smashed his head into the kitchen table. Alphonso lay on the floor, dizzy and confused, Tony knelt down beside him.

Alphonso looked at Tony and said, "And to think I trusted you!"

Tony picked up a shot gun and shot one of the large windows around the room which stretched from the floor to the ceiling. He lifted Alphonso up onto his feet, twisted him arm back and grabbed the back of his neck, and threw Alphonso out the window… Tony's flashback concluded once again.

"I threw him out of a window and finished off his family." Tony remarked, "But killing D'Amico wasn't even the pinnacle of my master plan, but it was the start of a chain reaction, a chain reaction which would not only bring the Italian Mafia to its knees, but the Russians as well. With D'Amico dead, Marcus was in charge, he was convinced that the Russians were behind it, all the while I sat in the shadows like a whisper in the wind."

Tony faded into another flashback in which Marcus spoke to the higher ranking mobsters of the Italian Mafia in the lumber warehouse board room whilst Tony lay back in his chair, listening and smiling inside.

"From then on, all I had to do was watch and listen." Tony explained, "We trapped the Russians in a compact car park and ambushed them."

The Russian mobsters and the Italian mobsters battle in the eleventh floor of the car park, "But what Marcus didn't know was that all this was a trap within a trap. I ambushed the entire battle. Within a minute or so, most of the mobsters were dead."

Tony shot grenades from his grenade launcher and blew up SUVs and vans into eh car park during the night time battle.

"Eventually, the only one left was Marcus, and that was all too easy for me." Tony remarked whilst in the flashback, he pointed a sawed-off shotgun at Marcus's head and remarked, "I am afraid your time is UP!" before shooting the black mobster of no Italian origin in the head.

"And just when I was about to leave the police arrive and the incy wincy spider returned… you managed to get in my way once again. And after our little battle," Tony remarked as in the flashback he fought with Harvey in the stairwell in the outer rims of the car park, "the 'collateral damage' arrived to savethe day – the damage being Hudson of course."

Peter Hudson shot Tony in the arm as he was about to stab Harvey in the chest and for a few seconds Tony's flashback finished as he said to the present day Harvey as they stood on the outer boundaries of the airport runway, "He got in the way, so I killed him. I never planned to kill the detective but in the situation we found ourselves in, his death was inevitable, killing him was absolutely necessary… it's called subterfuge."

"Subterfuge?" Mills curiously remarked.

"In this complex case, subterfuge means deceit… used in order to achieve one's goal." Tony explained.

"Tell me, what is your goal? I mean, you destroyed the Mafia, you killed Detective Hudson, and you slaughtered hundreds of people and for what?" Mills questioned.

Tony pulled out a detonator and Mills subtly shuddered in shock, "You see this detonator? This detonator will cause all the bombs located around New York to explode in a flash, buildings will crumble to the ground, thousands people will die… society will collapse, all in the name of chaos and justice. Society has become impossible to salvage, the only thing coming between society and its collapse are the buildings and structures that shelter it…"

"Society's hanging on by a thread, without the buildings and structures, everyone would simply die, this detonator represents the scissors that will cut the thread, and so… New York will be ashes. What's that old saying again?" Tony explained.

"Ashes to ashes." Mills intensely replied.

"Dust to dust…" Tony completed the phrase, "In the sweat of thy face shalt thou eat bread, till thou return unto the ground; for out of wast thou taken: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return… Genesis 3:19. Do you know what that means?"

"I can't say I do." Mills replied.

"It means we come from dust; we return to dust…" Tony replied, "It's a cycle, society crumbles, the majority of the population perish in the apocalypse, but the minority survive, the minority rise, and society rebuilds once more… only this time, I'll be there to lend a hand."

"You forgot one thing, what about the rest of the world? Because even if you accomplish your master plan, it'll only be New York that will crumble, one city… although it might be a treasure city, it's never the less, only one city. Not an entire world." Mills objected.

"That's the clever part, once one of America's most treasured cities fall, chaos breaks out, rioting begins… people turn on each other like savages…" Tony replied.

"War begins, police are helpless, it becomes a fight for survival, we become cavemen again, animals! Eventually all we know is instinct! Other countries try to help but the savages attack, a war between nations commences, the chaos spreads like a virus, it takes over the world in a matter of months, terrorist organisations seize the chance to attack… humanity tears itself apart in a mad scramble for power and restoration… all because one city crumbled. A chain reaction of events will bring humanity to its knees…" Tony explained.

"An apocalypse caused by none other than humanity itself, and from the ashes, the small remainder of humanity will rise, and as they look up they will see me, and I will show them comfort, I will take their hand in mine and I shall build a new world, a better world, a world free of crime… a paradise! People will bow down to me and it will be my turn to play god!" Tony concluded.

"You must be crazy to think that this plan will actually work." Mills remarked.

"I'm not crazy, I'm just unconventional. Now, back to the subject in hand, I have two detonators, this one will destroy the city," Tony remarked as he placed that detonator in the inside pocket within his jacket and pulled a different one out, "And this one will destroy this airport."

"Why didn't you just use the same detonator for the airport and the city?" Mills questioned.

"Because this one's a distraction." Tony replied as the sound of police sirens echoed across the runway, "Back up? I thought you were the one man army kind of guy… no matter; they were bound to come anyway…"

"You're gonna fail you know." Mills remarked as distant police cars came into sight.

"You're probably thinking that I sound like a lunatic, but it's quite simple you know, you see, chaos is a recipe… all I have to do is bake it!" Tony remarked as he suddenly pulled the trigger, shooting Mills down with one shot to the chest. As Harvey hit the floor, Tony ran off back into the airport whilst Mills lifted his head up and ripped his shirt open to reveal that he was wearing a bullet proof vest. Police officers ran to the detective's aid and one asked, "Are you alright Detective?"

"I'm fine!" Harvey replied as he stood up.

Mills turned to the officers and stressed to them, "Listen to me, the terrorist's planted bombs in the Empire State Building, the Brooklyn Bridge, the Statue of Liberty and many more! You contact Sergeant Chang and get to those locations A.S.A.P! He's gonna destroy the city and everything we've got! I'll stop the terrorist. Now go!"

Detective Mills turned back and sprinted back into the airport and soon enough he arrived back on the second floor via the elevator. As the elevator doors opened, he was yet again revealed to the field of dead bodies in the large vast space within the terminal building. As lights flickered and fell from the ceiling, he walked into the field of corpses and cautiously snuck through quickly In pursuit of Tony.

As Harvey walked on, Tony emerged from behind in the distance once more and called to Harvey, "There really is no stopping is there detective?"

Harvey turned to Tony would stood a distance away with his detonator in hand.

"If you want to blow up this building, you're gonna have to go through me." Harvey remarked as the two walked towards each other with an intense vibe in the air as they snarled each other with blazing eyes of hidden anger.

"You wouldn't want to do that now, would you Detective?" Tony remarked.

"I'll do anything and everything to stop you." Mills objected.

"You can try Detective but you will fail." Tony remarked.

"Is that so?" Harvey remarked as the two came a short distance from each other and stopped.

"It is so." Tony clarified as he slipped the detonator into his inner coat pocket.

Harvey suddenly threw his strongest punch at Tony but the scarred terrorist caught his fist… an intensity filled the air, Harvey realised what he was up against and as he looked up at Tony the man simply grinned maliciously and remarked, "That was a grave mistake, Detective Mills."

Tony suddenly twisted Harvey's arm and with his other fist he struck down upon the detective, sending him to his knees.

"You know, for such an ambitious man, you really are sh*t at fighting." Tony remarked before kneeing Harvey in the face.

Harvey fell to the floor on his back, his nose bloody and broke. Tony grasped Harvey's neck tightly and lifted him off the floor and into the air.

As Tony held Harvey up into the air, he choked the unfortunate detective before throwing him across onto the bloody corpses. Harvey looked to his side only to see a dead woman looking into his eyes at first sight and so he gasped in shock before Tony arrived with his handgun ready to shoot and aimed it at Harvey's head. Harvey rolled to the side as Tony pulled the trigger and avoided the gun shot.

As Harvey scurried up onto his feet, and Tony prepared to shoot him.

"Don't move a f*cking muscle Detective!" Tony ordered in anger.

Harvey stopped and held his hands behind his head with a grin on his face.

"I'd prefer not to die by a gun shot, it's dishonourable." Harvey remarked.

"This isn't about honour anymore detective, it's about what's right!" Tony shouted.

"Right? This isn't right! Killing hundreds of people, destroying a city, bring society to its very knees is not right!" Harvey objected.

"It might not be right, detective, but it sure is necessary!" Tony roared.

"You're a psychopath." Harvey remarked as he gazed into the eyes of a lunatic.

"Then I suppose today is the day that you die at the hands of a psychopath, detective, because I'm gonna blow this airport up whether you like it or not!" Tony shouted.

As the two stared into each other's eyes reflecting anger and fury, Tony suddenly broke the tension when he raised his leg and struck Harvey so hard in the chest with the sole of his boot that the detective went falling to the ground. Harvey lay with his face to the ground, somewhat hiding from Tony as he lay in pain.

Tony knelt down beside Harvey and remarked, "You really are a pathetic little man–" but was interrupted when Harvey rolled over to reveal his grinning face to Tony and the gun his held in his hand as he shot Tony twice in the chest. Tony went flying back, two big holes in his suit and he fell to the ground on his back.

Harvey stood up, he held his gun low and loose beside him and looked down upon the terrorist he shot in cold blood and who was now on the floor bleeding to death from two bullet wounds to the chest. Tony rolled on his side as the blood poured from his wounds. Harvey towered over Tony as the dying terrorist and former mobster coughed blood up onto the ground and strangely began to laugh as Harvey approached him.

Harvey raised an eyebrow in curiosity and suspicion as Tony began to laugh manically in such a situation as near death.

"Why are you laughing?" Harvey questioned.

"Because, even though you've shot me and I'm dying…" Tony rolled over to reveal himself to Harvey and reveal that he was holding the airport detonator in his grasp, "You haven't stopped me… you can't stop me."

"No!" Harvey roared in fear as Tony pressed the trigger of the detonator…

Time slowed down for Harvey… there was a rigged bomb in the underground car park which suddenly detonated and exploded… a chain reaction of explosions began for there were separate bombs located throughout the airport… Harvey's face dropped, Tony closed his eyes and prepared to endure the explosion…

As the underground car park was overwhelmed by the bomb, sections of the upper floors began to explode. Explosion after explosion got closer and closer to Harvey as he slowly closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. Clouds of blaze spurted out of the walls and floors, the ceiling collapsed as did the floor, the continuous got even closer to the one and only detective Harvey Mills, his last moments were short but for him they were slow…

Harvey had a quick flashback of when he watched his parents die, of when he spoke to a police man as a child whilst the man simply died from being shot by a thug, of when he graduated from school, his first kiss, when he graduated from his police academy, when he first shook hands with Peter Hudson his close friend, of when he married his wife Angela and held his daughter – Mia – for the first time… this was the life of Harvey Mills.

Then the final explosion hit, for Harvey the time returned to it's normal pace and in one quick flash, he and Tony were consumed within the flames of the explosion… an ambitious and determined detective, a good husband, a great father and a fantastic man… detective Harvey Mills.

The airport collapsed as a massive explosion consumed the vast building in flames, Sergeant Chang the other police officers observed from a distance after fleeing from the blazing building and he knew that Harvey had died…

…

It was the day of Harvey's funeral, a crowd of saddened guests stood around the empty grave, in which he was to be buried, the priest stood behind the grave stone and spoke meaningful words to the depressed audience. As the glossy coffin was lowered into the grave, the crowd observed with saddened and sympathetic eyes.

The crowd consisted of Angela Mills who was crying and wiping the tears from her face on such a dark depressing day, Harvey's and Angela's daughter Mia was standing beside Angela, sad and pouting as the coffin lowered into the grave, Sergeant Chang was amongst the crowd along with many other officers.

Meanwhile, on the television in the Mills household, the news was on and the anchorman explained, "Today has been one horrifically shocking day as five hundred and forty-six people were slaughtered in the J.F.K International Airport before being destroyed in a catastrophic explosion. Who is the culprit behind the terrorism? A convicted mobster known as Anthony Lynch, he's also believed to be behind the murders of Alphonso D'Amico, Ryan Ross, police Captain John Murphy, Marcus Jackson and many more…"

Meanwhile, during the ceremony, as the priest stepped off the podium behind the grave stone, a man took his place, a man with a cane, a man believed to be dead, Harvey's close friend, Peter Hudson, he had survived the stab wound and had lived to be at the funeral of his best friend and partner in the police department.

"Me and Harvey were detectives together, we were best friends basically, he was the greatest man I knew, there was nothing bad about Harvey, he had so much reason to be bad but instead he chose to be good. He was an incredibly admirable man; he was ambitious, determined, and enthusiastic. He was a hero, and it's going to be a long time until someone like Harvey comes along again…" Peter announced as he stood upon the podium during the funeral.

The next day, Peter settled down in his new office in the police station, he had been promoted to Captain which was clearly stated as a decorator painted his name onto the window of the door of the Captain's office.

Back in the funeral Peter continued his speech, "I wish I could have at least said goodbye to Harvey before he died, I wish I could have thanked him for all the good he's done. He died for this city in an attempt to stop the psychopath who tried to bring it to its knees. Harvey was a hero…"

The next day, in the offices of the police station, officers including Captain Hudson clapped as Lieutenant Wu Chang hung something up on the wall…

At the funeral he finished his speech, "… Heroes aren't born…"

Captain Hudson smiled as Chang pulled the cloak off the large frame which he hung upon the wall revealing a heart warming photo of the great detective himself, Harvey Mills…

Peter concluded, "… They're made!"

**THE END**


End file.
